JNKNA 2 - Aching Clock
by peekodemeeko12
Summary: Heart Country has become Clover Country on poor Jackie, and on top of that April Season has come along too! I wonder how she'll be able to handle the influence of the new Role Holder's she encounters at Clock Tower, more specifically a particular lizard? And let's not forget, who of course? Joker, the main key of April Season!
1. Chapter 1

Sorry! I decided to also split this one up. I felt it was getting too long and I like stories shorter. So this is a continuation of HNKNA - Shattered Clock but this is taking place in April Season!

* * *

"What do you mean by 'bothersome company' Julius?" I ask watching his face contort into annoyance.

"Already ... ?" He grumbles, aggravated as he looks back over the couch.

"IT'S _FREEZING_! WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE SO D*** COLD?!" A loud voice complains. I jump, startled as I shoot up in my seat spying an impossible sight.

"Nightmare ... ? How?" I've only seen him once before. He's an actual person?

"Of course I am!" He shouts, sniffling as he tries to control his runny nose. A thin blanket is draped over his shoulders as he blows into his hankie, trembling.

"H-How are you here?" I ask, still in shock. The only other times I've ever seen him was in my dreams and now he's here in person?

"It's too cold at Clover Tower so I'm staying _here_!" He stubbornly huffs, hurrying over to the fire place. When was that lit? Julius embarrassingly sighs as he gets up, briskly returning to his desk and begins working. Annoyance sparks beneath my skin. Stupid Nightmare coming in and ruining my time with Julius.

Wait a minute.

"Nightmare, you brought me here didn't you?"

"Hm? Yeah?" He says, sipping a cup of coffee he materialized out of nowhere. He blinks as he stares at my enraged face.

"YOU STUPID IDIOT WHY DID YOU THROW ME IN HERE?!" I scream jumping up from the couch. Now that he's here in person I can throttle this idiot.

"EEEEEEKKKK!" Nightmare shrieks as he makes a mad dash to the door. I leap over the couch and tackle him to the floor, easily subduing him.

"Why?!"

"I-I've explained way please don't be angry! It was all for your benefit!" He shouts trying to worm his way out from beneath me.

"I didn't ask you!"

"GREY help meeeeee!" He shouts, with tears dabbing the sides of his eyes. Grey? I gasp as a blade glints across my throat. I lean back, thumping into a hard chest as I spin around to my attacker. He has bright yellow eyes and black hair with a cigarette in his mouth.

"Please remove yourself from Nightmare's back. He has work to do." He says tapping the side of his blade to my throat.

"You're his accomplice?" Did he help throw me into this hell hole too? Then that makes him my enemy as well.

"His subordinate." My eyes narrow as I snatch the cigarette from his lips. His eyes widen, surprised.

"Don't smoke inside. It's bad for everyone." I roughly retort, getting up from Nightmare's back and make my way to the kitchen.

"Grey! Watch your manners! This is the other foreigner I've told you about!" Nightmare scolds before sneezing.

"Oh? There's another besides Alice?" Grey asks, startled. I roll my eyes as I reach the sink running the water over the cigarette before chucking it in the trash. I don't care who he is I'm not going to let him give me and Julius lung cancer. I kinda hope it's too late for Nightmare.

"_GAH_ -!"

"A-Ah! Master Nightmare, please calm down!" Grey frets in the other room. What is he a freaking mother or his 'subordinate'? Oh man ... I'm already in a sour mood just by looking at his stupid face. My hands tremble as I grip the counter. Oh man ... that really off set me. I never expected Nightmare to come here. And who's that new guy? I hesitantly rub my neck where his cold blade touched my skin. The was startling. I jump as Julius's hand covers mine on the counter, the other one gently gliding over my throat.

"Are you alright?" He softly mutters staring at my startled face.

"H-Huh? A-A-Ah ... yeah." Wow. That shook me up a little more than I thought. I heavily sigh and run a hand through my hair. "Just startled, that's all." Julius's eyes narrow before he kisses my temple.

"I'll take care of it." He mumbles before gliding into the other room. "Nightmare; get. Out."

"Why?!" He shouts, immediately getting lively. "Are you trying to murder me? It's freezing back in Clover Tower!"

"That's none of my concern." Julius heartlessly returns.

"B-But you even have an extra room! Just let me stay there for a bit! At least until April season passes!

"No. It'll be bothersome with you here." Whew~ go Julius. Is he doing all of this just because Grey scared me?

"I-Is this because my subordinate scared Jackie? It is! _GREY_! Go apologize to Jackie _immediately_!" Nightmare shouts, throwing a temper tantrum. I roll my eyes and walk into the other room with my own fierce glare.

"Forget it. I'm going back to the Amusement Park anyway. I'll be back tomorrow, Julius."

"Huh? But you can't." Nightmare says as he tilts his head.

"Why not?"

"It's not there anymore."

"..._Excuse_ me?" I say, shocked. How can he say that?"

"It moved so it's not here anymore. Clover Tower took its place."

"WHAT?!" I nearly scream, backing up with horror.

My clothes.

My job.

My house.

My violin.

And more importantly -

"_My money_!" I shout, darting out the door.

"H-Hey wait a minute it's _way_ too cold out to go anywhere!" Nightmare shouts.

"She'll be back soon." Julius notes as I dash out the front door. Freezing air immediately slaps my face as I slip, falling face first into a thick blanket of snow. How did this build up so fast?! I breathe heavily as I run into the snow covered street, goose bumps immediately forming over my arms. No way ... Boris and Gowland. Are they really gone too? The air sticks to the insides of my lungs making it difficult to breathe.

Oh man

Oh man

Oh man _please_ tell me it's a lie!

Gowland has warned me about moves. They come suddenly and without warning and there's no telling when they'll return. I stumble to a sloppy stop, catching myself on the fence as I look over a giant building with a clover on top. C-Clover ... Tower? Is this Clover Tower? No, more importantly ...

Where is my precious Amusement Park?

White air spills from my mouth as I heavily breathe, my mouth burning from the needle sensation attacking the gums beneath my tongue. It's a lie, right? Where is my Amusement Park? My brother's violin. My house. My job. It's ... it's all _gone_. I slump to my shaky knees as my heart races, all of my building up emotions clashing into one another.

Again. I've lost everything again. For my workshop back at home and now the Amusement Park. What am I going to do now? Where am I going to live? How am I going to get money to buy myself clothes? My throat closes up as tears bud up in the corners of my eyes. Why? Why does everything crumple apart when everything starts to work out for me? Every time ... every dang _time_ -!

"Ah, Miss foreigner, there you are." The man named Grey breathes, snow crunching as he approaches. "It's much too cold to be out here hardly dressed in anything but a tank top and pants - Miss foreigner?" He asks, touching my shoulder. I look over my shoulder, clenching my teeth as my chest heaves. His eyes widen as he jerks back, startled by my tears.

"S-Sorry ... I-I-It's just a l-lot of different things." I whimper, wiping my eyes dry. Grey hesitates before gently patting my shoulder.

"Um, t-there there. It's just fine. Let's get you out of the cold first." Grey worriedly says, picking me up in his arms. I shiver and place my head against his shoulder watching as he hurries over to Clover Tower, looking almost panicked stricken as he bursts through the doors. Only a few workers are seen and all of them have fairly thick jackets on. It's really cold in here. Did the heater break?

"...Take me back to Clock Tower." I mutter, harshly shivering as I rub my arms. It was stupid of me to run out in the cold. Grey pauses before nodding his head.

"Of course." He answers, changing directions.

"...I still think you're a jerk." I sourly growl glaring at him. He blinks, slowing to a stop as he looks at me in shock.

"H-How so? We just met!"

"You took me from my home!" I growl, venting my anger out on the man. His surprise turns to understanding.

"I can understand how you would think that. But, I had nothing to do with bringing you here. That was all Nightmare's doing." He explains, picking up his brisk pace. My glare softens as I heavily sigh. Well crap I acted like a total jerk and he didn't even have anything to do with it.

"Sorry for being so rude. I thought you were part of the reason I was put here in the first place." I apologize, deeply humbled by my stupid mistake. Whoops.

"It is fine, Miss foreigner."

"...Jackie."

"I beg your pardon?"

"My name is Jackie, Grey." I answer with a soft smile. Well, now that I'm not busy hating him for no reason I can see that he's a pretty nice guy. He blinks, startled as he sheepishly looks away.

"A-Ah. Alright, Miss Jackie. My name is Grey Ringmarc. Pleasure to meet your acquaintance." He returns, suddenly embarrassed. I laugh as he slips through a door. The room immediately dims of light as his shoes click down the stone hallway. Huh? We're back in the Clock Tower?

"How did we get here so fast?"

"There is a door here which connects Clover Tower here to the Clock Tower." Grey explains.

"Nightmare, Clock Tower does not have extra rooms for numerous guests! I do not have room to accommodate you!" Julius's voice vehemently argues. I jump as a scary thought comes to mind. Crap! If he sees this he might misunderstand!

"P-Put me down!" I demand, struggling in his grasps. Grey hastily sets me on my feet as I look down the halls making sure Julius didn't see. Safe~

"Then make some! I _refuse_ to return until the heater is fixed! Besides, you've got an extra bedroom for Alice I know you do!" A knife stabs my painfully throbbing chest at the mention of her name. That's right. Sometimes Alice would stay over here with Julius. Heck, she stayed here for most of her time here in Wonderland!

"Jackie? Are you alright?" Grey asks, touching my shoulder. I jump and spin around, startled before recovering.

"Y-Yeah. Just c-c-c-cold." I stutter, entering the room to fine Julius standing up, tightly gripping his desk and looking like he wants to throw it at Nightmare. Nightmare hides behind the couch, refusing to back down.

"Leave!"

"No! Me and Grey can just stay in the extra room while you and Jackie share a room! See? _Perfect_!" Nightmare growls pointing at Julius. The room falls dead silent as an uncomfortable tension sets in on the room. Julius's expression falls into a poker face as he struggles to think of a comeback knowing that I am in the room as well. Oh boy ...

"T-That's fine, Nightmare. I'll just s-stay in Julius's room." I tremble both with anxiety and cold as I agree to it, rubbing my arms. All heads turn towards me as if acknowledging me for the first time. I nod before turning down the hallway. "N-N-Now if y-y-ou e-excuse me ... ," I mumble, walking down the hall as I vigorously rub my arms. Wow it's _freezing_. Not as cold as Clover Tower but close to it.

I silently slip into Julius's room noting how clean it is. It doesn't surprise me. He needs to be a very neat person to handle all these clocks and such. I shakily look over my wet clothes trying to ignore the numbing cold nipping at my skin. I can't go to sleep in this. I'll freeze to death! Maybe I can just sleep on the couch out in Julius's office? I jump as the door opens and quickly shuts behind me revealing Julius's wide eyes.

"W-What are you doing? Get those clothes off! You look like you're about to freeze to death." He nervously frets with a weak scowl, hurrying over to his small walk in closet. He quickly pulls down his silk pajamas giving me his top. "Here. Get dressed in this."

"T-Thanks, Julius." I stutter, slipping into the bathroom. Hm. This feels very soft. I quickly peel off my wet clothes and bound my chest with some well placed bandages that were above the sink within the mirror. I'm glad my underwear escaped the wet though. Even if it didn't I'd rather shoot myself then face Julius without underwear on. I take a shaky breath trying to calm my nerves. Relax. It's _just_ Julius. He's a good man. Nothing is going to happen. Besides, I've slept in the same bed as him before so it's not a problem. I brave up and peek out the door spying Julius untying his long hair. He is wearing a tight black shirt along with the silk bottoms. I slightly flush as I enter the room shutting the door behind me.

"T-Thanks for the shirt, Julius." I say refusing to meet his gaze. He does the same with a faint flush

"I'm sorry I do not have pants for you. Nothing would fit." He apologizes, slipping into the bed. I take a deep breath. Come on Jackie. Man up!

"T-T-That's alright." I quickly cross the floor, needles driving into my feet with each step over the freezing floor. So cold! I practically dive onto the single bed and slip under the sheets, doing my best not to touch Julius. If I touch him I just _know_ I'm going to go crazy! I remain tense as I flip over with my back facing his. This feels so strange ...

"I'm sorry I do not have the proper bed size." Julius says, breaking the tense silence.

"T-That's fine, Julius." Who could have ever seen _this_ coming?

"Are you still cold?" I hesitate before sighing. What's the point of lying at this point.

"Very." I admit, shuddering as I try to curl up into a ball.

"That's because you were so foolish as to go out without even a coat on." He remarks as the bed shifts. I tense as his arm scoops me up, flipping me over and onto his chest. My breathing hitches as I lay over his chest, my head over his clock.

"W-W-What -,"

"It's warmer for you, isn't it?" He asks with a faint flush I barely see in the dark. I reassess my feelings, pushing my embarrassment aside.

"Y-Yeah."

"Good." He says, kissing my forehead. "No get some sleep. I doubt we'll have very many peaceful days in the time changes to come." He grumbles clearly upset with nightmare's presence. I sigh and snuggle closer listening to his ticking clock.

Ha ... he's really nervous too. His clock is ticking really fast. His arm wraps around my waist as he props his other hand beneath his head for a self made pillow. I softly rub my fingers over his chest, a nervous tick, as I try to relax. Oh man ...

What have I gotten myself into?


	2. Chapter 2

A cold shiver crawls up my spine as I try to cuddle next to the warmth beside me.

But nothing is there.

My eyes crack open spying the dully lit room from the storm outside. I slowly sit up looking around the empty room.

"Julius?" I call, puzzled. Where did he go? My heart constricts as I slip out of the bed softly walking across the room. I pause as I spy my clothes on a nearby nightstand all folded neatly and ready to go. Did Julius dry them out for me? I gingerly pick up the freezing fabric. Well, at least it's dry. I slip on the clothes immediately regretting as the little warmth that was with me vanish. Brrrr it's _freezing_! I would have to say it's colder here than at Clover Tower!

"Nightmare, please depart. You are interrupting my job." Julius's voice grumbles as I step into the hallway. I heavily sigh. And the fighting continues~

"Boo! No I'm not! I'm just sitting here meanie!" Nightmare childishly pouts. Wow. He painted a much cooler side of himself in my dreams than he is in real life. What a selfish little brat.

"GAH -!"

"A-Ah, Master Nightmare -!" A female voice chirps.

"Jackie's up ~!" Ace's voice cries. Ace is here too? I round the corner, trembling from the cold as I spy Ace by Julius's side evenly staring up Grey with a sinister glint to his eye.

Uh oh.

"Hey, um, Ace? What are you, uh, doing here?" I nervously ask, sliding over to the fire place with the warmth. Warm air~

"The heater in Heart Castle broke so I came here, the only building I like with a fire place!" He happily trills before setting his sights on Grey. "And what a surprise meeting Mr. Lizard here too~."

"Happy is not a word I would use to describe it." Grey growled. Oh man ... I can literally feel the tension weighing down my chest in the room. Scary ...

"Hey, uh, Ace, how about I go and fix that?"

"Huh? You can fix heaters?"

"Y-Yeah."

"Cool! You're so cool~!" Ace cries, wrapping his arm around my shoulders as he dragged me out of the room. "It's a good thing too. Vivaldi is decapitating everyone because she says that they are taking up all the heat!"

"What?! That makes no sense!" I cry, casting a worried glance back towards Julius. His eyes remain hard with a tiny hint of concern hidden behind those beautiful blue eyes of his. Oh man ... this _sucks_!

‡

"Oh? Jackie, you know how to fix our heating problem?" Vivaldi asks, startled by the news. I nervously fidget as I watch her sitting on the throne with, low and behold, Peter standing beside her. Man ... I would actually love to have Ace right here. As much of a pervert as he is at least he doesn't want me dead as much as a certain rabbit does.

"Y-Yeah ... ," I mutter trying to keep my eyes off Peter. And I'll bet he's extra pissed because he hasn't been able to see Alice for who knows how long.

"Excellent! To celebrate we'll have beheadings!" She excitedly cries as a soldier readies his axe.

"Gah! N-No need, Vivaldi. Just, uh, show me where the main circuits are. I'll take it from there."

"Very well," she sighs, almost disappointed, "foreigners need to learn how to have fun here! Peter, take her to the heating room." Peter's eyes narrow as my heart sinks. Oh please no ... but this castle is so big I doubt I'll ever find it without help. Peter hops down and leaves the room hatefully beckoning me to follow. I gulp and run a hand through my hair as I follow him through the large halls with a few soldiers trailing behind us. I remain deathly quiet as he takes a few sharp turns leading me through the maze before gesturing to the door before me.

"This is the room to the heater. Don't f*** it up." He coldly growls. I clench my teeth holding back a sour retort.

"Thank you." I yelp as a hard fist hits my gut. I fall to the ground, eyes wide as he points a gun to my head.

"I do not want praise from filth like _you_."

"Then you shouldn't have taken me to Wonderland." I snap regretting it the moment I say it.

"...You're right. It was my mistake bringing you here. I'll fix that, then."

_BANG_

_CLANG_

I breathe hard, clutching my chest as Ace's sword deflects the bullet into a nearby soldier. He clutches his leg as another helps him off to the side quickly retreating from the war zone.

"Awe~ don't do that, Peter!"

"Move, Ace. I am going to kill her." He coldly states keeping his gun cocked towards me. Ace visibly pouts

"But if you do that I won't get to have my threesome!" Ace complains as my face pales. Peter pauses, pulling his gun back. His icy gaze shoots from Ace back to me before he sighs.

"You're right. Letting her life would be more torturous, I suppose." Peter relents, turning away. "I expect the heat to be running by my return you understand?"

"Y-Yeah," I heavily breathe out a sigh of relief. "Oh man that was _close_!" H-He nearly shot me too! I knew he wanted to kill me but come on! It's not _my_ fault that Alice loves Blood more than she loves Peter.

"Ace did good?" He asks, leaning down with a goofy grin. I smile and pat his head, ruffling his hair as I struggle to calm my racing heart.

"Yes, yes, Ace did good. Now I need to go fix the heater before that maniac returns." I say before trying to get up. His hand snatches hold of my shoulder, pushing me back against the ground.

"Boo~ not yet. I need my thank you." Oh gosh.

"But I _did_ thank you." I weakly argue shivering as I spy the cold glint in his eye.

"No, you didn't. _This_ is what I want." He mutters, hooking his elbow behind my head as his lips roughly connect to mine. A cold jolt shoots through my mouth as the knight leans forward, pinning me against the wall. I kick at his legs as he continues to press his lips to mine, gently running his fingers through my hair. It's warm but ... it's rough. It's needy. It's nothing like Julius's touches.

I can't even feel anything when Ace kisses me.

Ace pulls back broadly smiling as he taps his forehead to mine.

"How's that?"

"Terrible." I reject pushing his shoulders back. He relents, watching with childish eyes as I stand up and head towards the door to the heating system.

"Awe~ really? But I practiced so much with Julius!" Annoyance riddles my bones as I whip around and smack his side.

"Idiot!" I hiss, throwing open the door.

"Boo~ be nice, Jackie my feelings are hurt!" He pouts as I stagger back from the room.

... WOW I've got a lot of work ahead of me ...

The entire room is the size of four football fields with motors, fans, and heaters galore. It's going to take a while to inspect them all. Already I can see a few working but there's many of them that aren't even turned on. Maybe that's all the problem is? Someone forgetting to turn them all on? What idiots ...

I squeak as Ace shoves me hard against one of the giant motors. I writhe, trying to get away as he slams his body against mine. A cold shiver travels up my spin as he lightly moves making sure I can feel every tones muscle in his body pressing against my back. He gingerly grips my hair and cranes my head back. My heart stutters with fear as I spy his sick little twisted smile. Ace leans down, kissing my throat.

"No one can hear you down here. Do you know what that means?" Ace hums while trailing one of his hands to the front.

"Uh ... ," I croak as my mind races to find a way out of this. Oh please oh gosh no never oh please don't ... , "the, um, 'make Jackie feel awkward' game?"

"Nope~ it's the 'make Jackie feel amazing' game~ ," he hums pressing his lips against the corner of my jaws. The only emotion in my body is immense fear as his hand slips down to my belt, unbuckling it as he lightly grinds his pelvis against my butt.

"EW GROSS!" I shout, elbowing him in the ribs.

"Owie -! Jackie, play nice!" Ace lightly scolds twisting my head by the hair.

"Then you play sane!"

"But I _am_ sane." He pouts, looking hurt as he playfully pulls down my zipper. My head spins as I struggle to come up with something to distract him. I grit my teeth stomping hard on his foot. Ace remains still, deep in thought as he unbuttons my pants.

"Do you not like this? But I practiced so much with Julius!" He whines again, slipping his hand up as he shimmies my shirt up. I nearly begin to hyperventilate as I start to panic.

"Shut up! It's not the same stupid!" I hiss wrestling with his arms as I try to push them away. Ace's eyes narrow as he leans harder against me, crushing my body against the hot metal panel. Ow -!

"Hm~ maybe it needs to be with _both_ you and Julius? That's it! Jackie, promise me my threesome." Ace excitedly asks bouncing up and down like a three year old.

"Like hell I will." I growl, worming as I try to slip away. He pouts and tightly wraps his arms around my waist.

"Promise me."

"No."

"Then I'm not letting go~," he sang kissing my cheek. My chest rises and falls faster as my mind spins with scenarios and how this will go, all ending up with the same terrible ending.

"A-A-Alright FINE YOU CAN HAVE IT!" I shout before realizing what I just said. Oh gosh ... oh gosh what did I just say?!

"...Have _what_, Jackie?" Ace asks with a sickly sweet smile as his hand slips beneath my pants and rubs my hip. My mouth moves but no words come out as he breathes hot air over my ear slipping his hand back a little bit.

"OH MY GOSH - a threesome! Fine, I agree to it!" I shout with a mad blush. Ace happily smiles and kisses my cheek.

"Finally! I thought I was going to have to do you here and then drag you back to continue with Julius! Ha ha ha ha ha~," he smiles, folding his arms as he triumphantly laughs.

Oh good gosh what have I just done?

‡

"Julius we're ba~ack!" Ace sang as he pops into the doorway. I shakily climb the stairs as I look into the room spying Julius's concern written all over his face. I stare with guilty eyes. Oh how do I get out of this mess?! I slump into the kitchen after mouthing 'help' to Julius while Ace's back is turned, facing Grey with his knives out. I lean over the counter, wide eyed as I struggle to think of a way out. Ace will _definitely_ not let this go. Even in death he'll find a way to screw the both of us! I shudder as Julius's fingers trail down my arms, trying to make me relax as he rests his palms over my hands.

"What's the matter?" He mumbles, concerned, "did that knight do anything to you."

"I-I've made a horrible mistake, Julius." I choke out before spinning around and wrapping my arms around his torso. Oh man what now?!

"What happened?" He asks, protectively hugging me back. Ow ... he's hugging too tightly but I just don't care right now!

"Yeah, well -,"

"Julius~ Jackie~ I'm ready for my threesome~!" Ace sings as he bursts into the room.

"What are you talking about, Ace? I never agreed to that." Julius growls, clearly aggravated as he rubs my back. Oh if only he knew ...

"That's ok! Jackie already said yes to it!" Ace happily claps his hand as he comes up behind us, pushing us towards the bedroom. Julius's eyes grow wide as he looks at me with a wide open mouth. I nod, nervously gulping.

"Uh, yeah, that's what I was trying to t-tell you." I stutter as he pushes us into the room, closing the door.

"Ok! Jackie, you first!" Ace happily cries as he tackles me.

"Ah!" I shout as he fumbles with my belt.

"Just relax! This threesome is going to be fun~,"

_Click._

"Let go of her, Ace. I'm not going to let you do this." Julius coldly growls with his pistol aimed for Ace's head. Ace laughs and sits back on my pelvis nearly crushing the life out of me.

"Aw, don't feel left out Julius! I guess we can start until Jackie wants to join in!" Julius's eyes grow wide with shock as Ace leaps off of me, tackling poor Julius onto the bed. I stagger back in shock, buckling my pants as I wrack my mind for something to use.

"Ace, unhand me!"

"But why? It's a threesome Julius! We're supposed to be touching each other!" Ace laughs as he pulls aside Julius's cloak, unclipping his shirt.

"This joke has gone far enough!"

"It's not a joke, Julius. It's my dream come true. Spending the night with my two favorite people. Can't you let me have this?" Ace asks with softened eyes and a sincere smile. Julius's palm smacks into Ace's chin, trying to force him off as he cocks his gun at Ace's throat.

"F***. NO." Julius feircely growls.

"Oh come on! You're not being very fun!" Ace pouts as he slips off his own cloak, knocking the gun from Julius's hands. Ace leans down into Julius's ear with a grin. "Just relax and let me do all~ the work."

"ACE WAIT!" I shout, interrupting as Ace is about to kiss Julius. He looks up with an excited, goofy grin as he easily subdues Julius's struggling arms.

"What? You wanna join in now?" Oh my gosh OH MY GOSH _OH MY GOSH -!_

"Yes! I mean, Ace, do you know what a threesome is?" Ace hedges back for a moment, tapping his chin.

"Isn't it when three people get naked and do the naughty dance in bed?" He asks tilting his head.

"N-No, it isn't, actually. That's something else." I hastily fumble out, face beat red. Ok where am I going with this?

"Hm~ I think you're lying. That's not very nice, Jackie." Ace pouts about to move in on Julius. His hand shoots up, covering Ace's mouth.

"S-She's right, Ace. This isn't a threesome." Ace pauses, blinking as he struggles to comprehend it.

"It's not?" Oh my gosh he's actually falling for it?

"Y-Yeah. What you're doing is called something else. Um, I'll show you what a threesome actually is." I stumble out as I crawl over top of Ace. He curiously watches me as I push him down in the middle of the bed, gripping Julius's sleeve as I lay down on the other side of Ace. Ace remains still, as if waiting for the punchline.

"... When are you going to touch me?"

"I am touching you, Ace. This is what a 'threesome' is. It's basically one person stays in the middle while the other two stay on either side of that person and fall asleep. This way you're surrounded by your two most favorite people." I horribly explain with one of the fakest smiles I can possibly use. Oh I'm a terrible liar.

"Huh. I see ... ," Ace pauses for a minute judging the truthfulness in my eyes. Oh man has he seen through me? Julius and I remain tense as Ace cuddles between us, stops, before snuggling closer.

"I-Is something wrong?" Julius asks, clearly anxious as the man is forced to practically spoon Ace.

"Hm~ I _like_ this threesome." Ace happily hums, wrapping his arms around me as he pushes his head against my chest. "This way I can be closest to my two favorite people~,"

"Y-Yeah ... ," I agree, gently rustling his hair. Ace softly breathes out with a wide smile.

"I can hear your heartbeat ... ," Ace softly mutters as he begins to close his eyes, pressing his head tightly against me. I look up and do a silent cheer as Julius gives me a thumbs up in approval. We snuggle closer, trying not to wake the knight as Julius gently taps his forehead to mine.

"Good thinking." He near deafly mutters as he reaches across Ace and sets his hand on my hip. I awkwardly smile and brush his hair back with my free hand as Ace tightens his grip. Ow ... "Is he hurting you?"

"It's fine, it's fine. This is the best possible outcome considering what happened." I whisper back. Julius sighs, annoyed.

"True. Now get some sleep. I'm sure tomorrow we're going to have to deal with a whole new round of torture." I gently pet Julius's head as he grinds his teeth in terrible anticipation.

"Yeah." I gloomily agree, thinking of Nightmare and Grey. I wonder how they'll react if we are found out? I shiver with embarrassment. Oh I hope Ace is at least quiet about this tomorrow ...

‡

Start placing bets is Ace going to be quiet about this or scream it to the world? **_10 REVIEWS_******for the next yummy chapter~


	3. Chapter 3

"JULIUS JACKIE AND I FINALLY HAD A THREESOME ~!" Ace screams to the world as he frolics out the front door. Julius and I slump out of the room, huge bags beneath our eyes. Every couple of minutes he would start kicking his feet and muttering something, making us both tense and think that he was wising up to our ploy.

"I can't believe we survived ... ," I whine with a massive yawn.

"I can't believe he was so stupid to believe us."

"I can't believe I was smart enough to come up with that. And I'm sure he'll be back for more." I groan anticipating the horrible knight jumping for joy as he tries to slither into bed with us.

"F***." The tired mortician grumpily complains slipping into his work room. I look up, spying Grey's wide eyes as Nightmare erupts into laughter. Ugh. He heard.

"Did he really fall for that?!" He howls falling onto the floor he is laughing so hard.

"Don't start with me." I sleepily warn, flopping onto the couch in front of the fire place. Oh man ... that was torture!

"Are you alright, Jackie? Did that night take anything from you?" Grey flusters tapping his cold fingers to my forehead.

"Don't touch me you're cold. And yes, he took my dignity and pride. And my sleep." I add, groaning as I rub my eyes. I feel like I'm going to pass out at any minute. Grey deliberates something for a moment before slipping off his cloak placing it over me. "I'll be right back." I sit up to my elbows, listening as cupboards open and close in the kitchen listening as the water starts going. What's he doing in there? Grey comes back a few moments later carrying three mugs steaming with its contents and hands them to Julius, Nightmare, and me. I lifelessly stare at the swirling brown coffee.

"Hm ... I don't drink coffee." I complain. Although I do love the smell.

"O-Oh, really? My apologies then." Grey sheepishly says reaching forward to take it. I pull the mug out of reach, blowing in the top of it.

"...Thank you, Grey." I say, taking a sip. Hm ... it tastes pretty good. It's thicker than the coffee I make for Julius and it tastes sweeter.

"I thought it would be nice to add some chocolate into your coffee, if you don't mind." Grey says with a very motherly smile. I sleepily look over his face before nodding.

"Good thought." Oh wow even my speech is going. I really need to take a nap today.

"Nightmare, why is your desk here in my office?" Julius grumbles, glaring over the larger and more ornate desk than his own. Huh? When did that get here? Oh I need to start paying more attention to things.

"Well, until the heater is fixed at Clover Tower I'm staying _here_!" He stubbornly huffs, folding his arms.

"Like. Hell. You. Are." I shoot back with a fierce growl. If he thinks he's going to stay he's got another thing coming. Wow. Such little sleep has _really_ put me in a bad mood.

"She's right, Master Nightmare. You need to go back to Clover Tower and finish your work -,"

"Noooooo! But it's soooo cooooooold!" He loudly complains. "I won't go and you can't make me! I _refuse_ to do work unless it's here in Julius's Clock Tower with the fire place going!" I roll my head back in annoyance before jumping up lividly glaring at a suddenly faltering Nightmare.

"FINE! I'll go fix your stupid heater!" I yell on the verge of tearing his head off. Why does he have to be so freaking loud?!

"J-Jackie? You can do that?" Nightmare asks, pleasantly surprised.

"Yes. And in return you need to pay me for clothes."

"Gladly! Grey, go with her and show her where the heater is. Feel free to stay and help her out!"

"You just want to get out of doing work."

"Of course not~," Nightmare hums. Grey walks over to Nightmare, yanking a giant stack of paper work out from behind the desk and neatly slams them onto the table. Nightmare's face pales as he looks over the foreboding amount of paperwork.

"Fine. But I expect these to be filled out, fully read and completed by the time I get back. And if they aren't no coffee breaks for you until April season is over."

"Noooooooooooo that's cheating -!" He shrieks. My sanity strains as Grey takes me by the waist leading me out the door.

"Let's go, Jackie. I'll show you where the heating system is."

"Good idea. Any longer in the same room as him and he would be flying out the window." I growl, twirling my wrench around in my hand. Ugh I am in _no_ mood for _any_ of this!

"Are you ... _sore_?" Grey asks looking off to the side.

"Yeah." I croak as we pass through the door. Cold air immediately slaps my face with a cruel hello as I immediately shiver. Wow it's cold.

"Were you able to get any sleep at all?" He presses with a faint touch of pink of his cheeks. He must be pretty cold too.

"None. Ace kept hitting me." I sigh, aggravated. I had no idea he moved so much in his sleep. "And no matter how much I struggled he wouldn't let go." He has a freaking death grip even in his sleep!

"He hit you?!" Grey jumps, startled as he clasped my shoulders. My eyes grow wide as he spins me around staring into my eyes. "W-Where did he hit you?" He demand, immediately sliding his hands over me. I squirm as he lifts up my shirt searching for something.

"Hit me - oh my gosh." I slap a hand over my face as I realize what he must be thinking. "It's not like that Grey. Through a series of unfortunate events Ace finally got his 'threesome' with me and Julius. But we tricked him into thinking that a threesome is just sleeping in the same bed. With clothes on. And no hanky-panky."

"Really?" He asks, dumbfounded.

"Yeah. I impressed myself with my quick thinking." Grey heavily sighs.

"I always knew he was a bit dull but it never occurred to me that he was so gullible."

"Well, it worked out for us at least." I relent trying to wake myself up a bit. No sleeping. Not until I fix the stupid heater and get my money. Grey continued to guide me through the large building with a happy smile on his face. Why is he so happy all of a sudden? Because Ace didn't get his threesome or because he found out just how stupid Ace is? Oh whatever. Grey's hand never left my back as he led me through the building. I let him keep his hand there welcoming the little warmth it provides me.

"It's just through this door here and - do you not have a jacket?" He suddenly asks. I heavily sigh.

"I live at the Amusement park and all my stuff is there. And since it moved I have _nothing_." I mope rubbing my eyes. I open the door, breathing out the icy particles as I move down the stairs.

This is just as big as the other one at Heart Castle. My body trembles as my fingers begin to grow numb from the needling cold. Blech. I prefer cold over heat but this is just ridiculous! I kneel down by the main generater, popping open the panel and take a look inside. Hm ... looks like mice have been chewing through these. Not a hard fix. I reach into my pocket and pull out electrical tape before pausing. I need a knife to cut the plastic so I can twist the wires together before covering it with the electrical tape.

"Grey, do you have a knife I can borrow?"

"H-Huh? Oh, yes I do." He says, almost thankful to be snapped out of his day dreaming. I jump as his body gently presses against my back. My skin immediately cheers from the relief as my tired mind will have no part of this. It never struck me Grey is the type to mess around like this.

"No need to be all over me. Just give me a knife and I'll do it myself." I sourly growl. Grey pauses before flushing.

"A-Ah, no no! That's not my intention at all! I'm just worried that you'll cut yourself so I'll just do it for you." I raise an eyebrow as I look down at the obvious contact and back into his sincere eyes.

"And the you being all over me?" His face darkens as he looks away with a slight pout.

"It's just that you're cold so I thought to warm up a bit so you can work properly, seeing we have no other jackets here for you." I start at his face, measuring his sincerity before giving up. Oh screw it! I'm tired, cold, and wish I could be with Julius right now with just the two of us at the tower. Whatever. At least now I'm warmer.

"Alright, cool. Just cut the plastic shells from these wire ends and be careful not to cut the wire itself."

"Of course." He says, reaching forward as he gingerly takes the wires in hand and gently does away with the shelves.

I mindlessly watch as he works noting the ease in which he handles the knives and the care he takes to not nick the wires. He's really good with his hands too. Just like Julius. And he seems to be the workaholic type. Like Julius. He likes coffee too. Like Julius. And he's really responsible by keeping up with his work.

Just like Julius.

"Hm ... You're a lot like Julius." I mindlessly note just spitting out whatever is on my mind. Grey's hands pause as he tenses, absorbing my words before continuing to cut the wire away.

"I am not." Oh this could be fun.

"Yes you are."

"I don't see the similarities." He stiffly returns. I sigh and lean back trying to absorb as much warmth as I possibly can from his body.

"It's easy to see."

"Yeah? How so?" His tone drops a notch or two as he finishes the one wire, moving on to the other three which were damaged by teething mice.

"Well, for one you look similar. You are both workaholics from what I can see and like coffee. But, I think the most noticeable are your hands."

"My ... hands?" He asks, startled by the comparison.

"Yes. You both work very well with your hands."

"Yeah? Tell me, how does _Julius_ touch you with his hands?" He sourly asks. I flinch at the sudden change in voice. What is he getting all grumpy about?

"...what?" I ask, tilting my head back and deeply look into his topaz eyes. "What ... do you mean?"

"I know that you and Julius are together. I can see it in the way you look at each other." He icily says with the faintest flush. "You're just comparing me to Julius without even really knowing me. Just like ... Alice." His voice drops at the end as his eyes sadden. Ah, I see what's going on here. I reach up touching his jaw.

"It's natural to compare similar things at first. And I'm not saying that you and Julius are the same person. It's a compliment. I like Julius and I like you; so far anyway. It's obvious that you aren't the same person."

"Oh? Name some differences then." He continues still in one heck of a sour mood. I sigh and lean forward, working on connecting the wires.

"Well, from what I can see right now you have a ton of patience with Nightmare. Something that you should get a medal for really." I start, making sure the wiring is stuck together before taping the sucker with the tape. "You make better coffee than me and Julius."

"Really?"

"You were able to get me to not dislike it and that's a pretty good accomplishment. And you have the guts to stand up to Ace and his sword with only knives." I continue trying to think of other things. "You're a bit motherly though from what I can see."

"M-Motherly?" He asks, surprised at the reference.

"Yeah. Like how you take care of Nightmare and with how you're taking care of me right now by making sure I'm not cold." I say with a smile as I finish up the last wire. I pull out and put the panel back on clicking it into place before leaning back against him. "You are similar but you are also very, very different. Now let's go back before my ten toes fall off."

‡

"Huh? Is it fixed?" Nightmare asks as he pops up from his desk acting like he was working the entire time we were gone.

"Not yet. I need to wait for the motor to warm up before turning it on. Your place should be warmed up in a matter of, say, days? It's hard to tell when your icy kingdom will melt." I say, quickly taking my place by the fire and warming my hands up.

"Would you like some hot chocolate, Jackie?" Grey offers with a broad cheerful smile.

"Hm? Yeah, sounds nice." I agree, almost nodding off right there. Nightmare stares at me as Grey leaves the room and goes to the kitchen.

" ... What?" I ask shooting my own glare right back at him.

" ... Nothing. It's just that things are going to get interesting from here on out." He notes with a sly smile before slumping onto his desk. I stare at his motionless form trying to see him take a breath.

"Grey, I think Nightmare's dead." I call out, poking Nightmare's shoulder. If he wanted to I'm sure Nightmare can outplay a possum playing dead.

"He _will_ be if he doesn't start working." Grey even calls back. Nightmare immediately jumps up, hurrying through the paperwork faster than I think possible. I roll my eyes and walk over to Julius who was sitting at his desk, steadily ignoring the extra company. I come around the desk gently rubbing along his upper back.

"Were you able to get some sleep while I was gone?"

"Of course not." He snaps, scowling as he works on the clock. I sigh and give him a small hug.

"You need to rest, Julius."

"No." He stubbornly growls, clearly still in a bad mood. "Besides, shouldn't you go clothes shopping?" I steadily stare at Julius. Does he want me out of the house? I sigh and pull away, rubbing my head.

"Yeah. I'll go do that. Nightmare, pay me upfront?"

"No. Not until my heater is fixed."

"Nightmare, if you know what's good for you you'll cough up my money before things get rough. I'm in no mood to play with you." I growl laying down the law. Nightmare shrinks back, pulling out a decent wad of cash as his face pales.

" ... ok ... ," he squeaks in defeat. I take the money and slip through it. Four hundred. Not bad.

"Thanks." I note, trotting out towards the door as Grey comes out with the hot chocolate.

"Oh? Are you going out somewhere?"

"GREY! Go with her!" Nightmare orders as he smiles. Oh~ he's found another excuse not to work. Grey sighs, setting the mug down before whipping out an even bigger pile of paperwork for the paling Nightmare. "Nooooooooooooo!"

‡

"I think I died of laughter on the inside when you gave Nightmare all that paperwork," I chuckle, pulling out a nice looking light blue tank top with a cool clock design on it. Cool. I add it to the other few tank tops picking out a pair of green, black, and tan cargo pants which have zippers mid thigh to change into shorts if I wanted them to. I pick out some undergarments when Grey isn't looking. It would be embarrassing if he got a hold of my bra size. "This should just about do it."

"Really? So little?" Grey asks looking doubtfully over the little clothing.

"Well, yeah. I don't want to get too many since I'll be going back to the Amusement Park." Whenever that actually gets back, anyway.

"Hm ... alright. But what about a jacket?"

"I'll just get a sweatshirt." I answer pulling a decent size one off the hanger. I zip on the tight black sweatshirt looking at it in a mirror. This hugs me pretty nicely and I like how the sleeves go to the edge of my knuckles. As for Pjs ... a faint blush riddles my cheeks. I'll be with Julius wearing his shirt anyway so what does it matter? I smile and lightly flush as Grey takes my clothes taking it over to the counter. Ah~ I need to stop thinking about it. I unzip the jacket and turn around spying a piece of clothing on the floor. "Hm? Grey, you dropped something."

"Oh, right ... d-double D?" He asks aloud.

"Yes, I - ," I spin around, horrified as I spy him holding one of the bras. Oh man ... that's something I didn't want him to see. He looks at my face before dropping his eyes to my chest, immediately flushing.

"S-Sorry!" He cries plopping the pile on the front desk before hurrying out the door. "I-I'll wait outside!" I sigh and pick up the bra he dropped, dishing out the right amount of cash for the giggling store clerk.

"My, what a silly boyfriend!" She laughs handing me my bags.

"He's not my boyfriend." I'm interested in someone else, anyway.

"Oh~ really? That's too bad. You make such a cute couple! Have a good day~," she hums, waving me off. Boyfriend? Him? No, never. It's Julius ... my blush deepens. It's Julius that have his fingers in my heart. No one else. Grey is a nice guy but Julius, by far, is the only one in my sights.

"Thank you, Grey." I thank as I walk out of the store. He looks up, covering a good portion of his slightly red face before looking off to the side.

"F-For what?"

"For coming with me." I simply answer heading off towards the Clock Tower.

‡

I heavily breath, just making it inside before gasping for air. Grey quickly shut the door blocking us from the storm outside.

"H-H-Holy crap! How is it possible to experience all four seasons in one day?" I rasp, shaking as the rain bit at my skin. On the way here it got unbearably hot before pleasantly cool and windy with the trees turning color before it started to downpour! "What the heck?!"

"Well, this _is_ April season. The seasons change without warning before settling in on the different territories.

"H-_How_ is that even possible?!" I breathe. That's crazy!

"Huh? It's fairly normal here." He notes, surprised at my breathless state. "Here, let me take those."

"H-Huh oh ... thanks." I hoarsely cough squeezing out my hair. Man this is _nuts_!

"Master Nightmare we're back - oh?" Grey pauses at the top of the stairs looking around.

"Are they not here?" I ask, trotting up the stairs

"It doesn't look like it. They must have gone out." Oh please Julius wouldn't go out even if he was starving.

"I wonder what for ... ," I ask, drifting my hand over Julius's desk before spying a piece of paper. "Oh. He went out for parts." Grey heavily sighs, annoyed.

"And Master Nightmare must have gone with him to avoid work. D*** it." He growls, slipping off his cloak and hangs it in front of the fire.

"That sucks. I'll be right back. I'm going to get changed." I say before entering Julius's empty room. I set the bag down and rummage through it for a pair of sweatpants, underwear and bra. I have a feeling Julius is avoiding me. Why? He shouldn't be. Naw, I'm being over sensitive. He's just grumpy from not getting much sleep.

I peel off the wet clothes and sling them over the shower railing in his bathroom. Whoops, forgot to bring in the dry clothes. I walk out, butt naked as I rummage through the bags, pulling off tags with my teeth and slipping on the undergarments. Where are the sweatpants? I shiver from the cold and skip the tank top, slipping on the tight black sweatshirt. I wrestle with the zipper, trying to hook it right as I look over the bags. Ugh, where did those pants go?

_BOOOOOOM_

"EEEEEEKKKKKKKK!" I scream as light flashes through the window. Oh no, no, not now. _Please_ not now -! My heart races as I slip on the floor, crawling back and away from the jiggling door handle.

"J-Jackie? What's wrong?!" The voice demands. Fear cripple my movements as I weakly crawl back, hardly unable to even squeak out a fearful scream. No, mommy, please no I beg of you! Not now! At least wait until Julius comes back -!

_BOOOOM_

"No, mommy please -!" I shriek as I dive into Julius's closest, slamming the door shut as I huddle up in the corner and cover myself with the long cloaks. Please ... no, not now. I was being so good too! I went out like you told me to, mom! I only came home a little early! I know I'm not supposed to be home until after midnight but where else was I suppose to go?

Jerking sobs wrack my chest as I curl up into a protective little back, trying to choke back my terror. No ... no, stop, please! Salty tears stream down my as I press myself into the corner, nearly having a heart attack as the door is thrown wide open.

"Jackie?" An obviously manly voice asks, immediately spying me in the corner. I quickly hide my face as my chest trembles.

"N-No ... please no ... ," I whine under my voice. If you're my mother's newest lover then please just pretend I'm not here! The man gently kneels down, brushing his finger tips over my forehead.

"Jackie ... are you afraid of lightning?" No. Not at all. I'm just terrified at what comes after.

The whipping.

The cursing.

The hitting.

The cutting.

The burning.

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM_

"NOOOOOOOOOO -!" I scream as I fling myself forward into Grey's protective arms, sobbing wildly into his shirt. He leans back, thrown for a loop as he tightens his grip around my waist.

"J-Jackie, please calm down! There's nothing here to hurt you!" If only you knew. If only you knew what she did to me all those times -!

"I - I'm scared - I'm s-so ... scared -!" I hiccup through my blubbering tears hardly able to get a word in without my thickened throat warping the words. Grey tightly hugs me back, gently rubbing my back.

"It's ... it's alright, Jackie. Nothing will hurt you here." He softly croons, wrapping his cloak around my bare legs as he picks me up. I tightly clutch his broad shoulders as he takes me into the main room sitting on the couch before the fireplace. He gently sits me on his lap rubbing my back as he tightly hugs me. My breaths come in and out shakily as I struggle to get my bearing. I'm ... safe. That woman is not here. I'm safe ...

"J-Julius ... ," I lightly whine. I want Julius. Grey, you're a nice guy and all, But I want Julius. "Ju-Ju-Julius -!" I nearly wail trying to muffle my screams and wipe my tears away.

"I'm not Julius." Grey retorts, sounding almost insulted. I continue to mutter his name, hiccupping through my sobs. Grey tightens his grip. "Why ... why do you foreigners endlessly compare me to that man? I'm different. _Completely_ different." He grumbles. He hesitates before slipping his cold hands within the opened jacket, softly running his hands up and down my backs.

"What makes Julius so special that Alice chose him over me?" Grey tilted my head back staring deeply into my war torn eyes. "Why?" He asks before connecting our lips. I stiffen and weakly try to push him away but this only encourages him.

"I'm different. Can't you see? You've even told me that I'm so much different. That wasn't a lie was it?" He asks, repeatedly touching his lips to mine between every other word. My breathing hitches between the sobbing gasps as his hands rub my skin. " ... you're soft ... ,"

"N-No ... Julius -!" I cry wanting the Clock Maker more and more. Please Grey, stop. You're a nice guy but I - I -

I want my Julius.

Grey pauses before pulling away his lips and hands, turning around to face the door. I look up spying Julius's and Nightmare's wide jaws. I bite my lip as I start to cry for a whole new reason.

"J-J-Julius~~~~~!" I sob, covering my eyes as my face flushes with embarrassment. He saw. There's no way he missed that. G-G-Grey kissed and he h-held me and - and - and -! Julius's face flushes with either angry or embarrassment as he comes to my side, gently slipping me into his arms. I immediately latch onto him and bury my face in his nice wide shoulder, trying to quiet my sobs.

"I trust you two will be gone by morning." Julius simply states as he carries me off to his room, immediately locking the door. He gently pulls my head back kissing my cheek.

"I'm sorry Jackie. As soon as I heard the thunder I hurried back. Apparently I wasn't quite fast enough." He apologizes as I tremble.

"W-W-Why are you apologizing? I - I - I just - Grey, he - he - Julius~!" I hopelessly wail. Julius sighs as he goes around the room and closes all the heavy curtains before settling on his bed.

"Hush. I was being wrongfully cold to you this morning. I deserve to feel a bit of jealousy as punishment." He says, softly kissing the tip of my nose. I bite my lip trying to calm my shaking chest.

"J-Jealous? You were jealous, J-J-Julius?" I choke out. He smiles before pecking me on the lips.

"Yes. Jealous that I didn't make it back in time to hold you while you were in distress." My chest painfully throbs. Did he ... not see Grey kiss me? Maybe he pulled back just before they saw what Grey was doing?

"J-J-Julius, t-that's not it. G-Grey, h-he k-k-," I struggle to stutter the words but Julius's finger silences me.

"There is no need to apologize. Grey was just trying to calm you down. I'm not mad. I'm just envious." Julius explains, running his nose along my collarbone. "I like your new clothes. Especially your matching underwear and bra." My eyes shoot down spying my jacket still unzipped. I gasp and immediately try to cover up, too disoriented to find the zipper. Julius chuckles at my attempt before catching my wrists, leaning into my ear. "Don't. I like it."

"J-Julius ... ," I mutter, madly blushing as his hands slide over my waist.

"Hm ... you're still cold." He hums, kissing the corner of my jaw as his hands gently rub up and down my sides. I shiver from the tingling touches and lean into his shoulder with a faint smile. This feels nice. Warmth sprouts everywhere he touches, growing the more and more he glides his fingers over them.

I hum, content in his arms as the rain gently thumps against the windows. Julius stops in his affections for a moment, slipping off his cloak and shirt to reveal a tight white undershirt. I softly breathe out and lay my head against his shoulder as his fingers trail along my spine. His hands fall around my hips, pausing before hooking behind my knees and pull me flush against him.

"O-Oh -!" I breathe, blushing as his fingers gently rub behind my knees. I bite my lip and bury my laughter into his cloak, rasping with a smile. That feels ... good. Not only a bit ticklish but it makes me feel very warm in general. Julius smiles and kisses my neck, tenderly nibbling on the area and making my eyes roll into the back of my head. "Ah~," I let a faint, excited sigh slip passed my lips.

"You make a lot of different sounds." He lightly teases before pulling back and peck my on the lips. "Let's get some sleep, Jackie." I happily smile and lean against his chest, listening to his furiously ticking clock. Heh ... his 'heart' is racing too. That's funny. His arms wrap around my waist beneath the sweatshirt, pressing me against his chest. He's so warm ... yeah ...

This is the Julius I fell for alright.

JULIUS'S POV

Grey you son of a b****.

He kissed her. In my own workshop, under my own roof, on my own couch, he kissed the girl that has stolen my clock. I unconsciously hold her closer and kiss the top of her head, blood boiling in rage. How dare he! Nightmare didn't see it but I'm sure he saw it in my head, coupled with my extreme distaste for the man. I gently rub Jackie's sides reassuring myself that she is here and in my arms, mine and mine alone.

Grey has done this before, too. Never so blatantly towards Alice though. He tries to stupidly prove that he's different from me. It's so obvious that we are different and he acts like it's the end of Wonderland when he is compared to me. Not that I like it myself but I don't go pitying myself and kissing other men's women.

My naughty digits find their way to her firm buttocks, taking a light squeeze. I'm surprised she got this sort of womanly underwear. Alice never did wear lacy undergarments. At least from what I saw whenever she bent over too far by mistake. A faint flush riddles my cheeks as I lightly massage her smooth skin of her rump. I must admit the more womanly attire is definitely more appealing.

I take a deep breath trying to calm myself as I shift Jackie slightly to the side. Whoops. Too much thinking on my part. Jackie mutters something in her sleep adorably snuggling up to me as she lightly paws at my shirt. I lean in, kissing her head. I love her. I love her so much it hurts. But will she ...

Will she end up choosing another man and leave me out to dry like dear Alice?

‡

Uh oh. And I think we can all predict how Julius is going to act NOW after thinking this. Stupid Idiot! **_10 REVIEWS_** for the next chapter~


	4. Chapter 4

I take a deep breath in snuggling into Julius's warm chest. Ah~ I'm glad he stayed today instead of leaving. I'm not going to lie that hurt me a little bit, not being able to wake up to Julius's face. I slightly jump as something squeezes my lower region. Heh ... Julius grabbed my butt. I giggle at the immature move and rub his warm chest with my fingers as I hum.

"Julius ... ," I whisper, kissing his neck. I open my eyes spying a black tattoo on his neck. Huh?

"I'm not Julius. What can I do to prove it to you?" Grey's voice pleads. My eyes bug out of my head as I fly back, spying Grey's flushed face and soft lips. His hands squeeze again making a cold shudder run up my spine.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I nearly shriek, scrambling back as I fall off the bed. I groan as I hit the floor, immediately rolling over as I cover my butt. N-No one is there? I clutch at my chest staring at the empty sheets. Was that a ... dream? No, not a dream more like a freaking nightmare! W-What the heck was Grey doing grabbing my butt?! O-Ok, calm down. _Nothing_ is wrong here! My - my stupid mind was wandering, that's all. I shiver as I search the room.

"Julius?" I hesitantly call out before heavily sighing. Oh man ... he must already be working. But it's still night out! Hm ... must just be a really long night. I stand up glancing down at my attire.

Oh gosh _WHY_.

Wearing nothing but Black lacy underwear and bra with only an unzipped jacket to cover me up. I rub my head as my face flushes. Oh man ... both Grey and Julius saw me like this. Oh _ew_! Even Nightmare saw me! So gross!

"GEH!" Nightmare hacks up somewhere outside the door. I heavily sigh and swallow my embarrassment. It's fine. A-After all, this covers more up than the average bathing suit. I quickly pick up a pair of sweats and zip up the jacket, trotting out into the hallway. Julius is sitting in his desk working on his endless projects while Nightmare is busy hacking up blood into a nearby bucket.

"Good. Now, Master Nightmare, don't forget to finish your documents before the end of today." Grey said patting Nightmare's back. Grey looks up, spying me in the doorway before quickly averting his eyes. "Morning, Miss Jackie."

"Yeah ... morning." I say almost in a daze.

"Tyrant!" Nightmare accuses with tears budding in the corners of his eyes. I heavily sigh and glance over to Julius who didn't even look up to say good morning. Why am I getting the cold shoulder again? Did I do something? He seemed fine last night. I faintly flush before turning back into the kitchen to make his coffee.

Seriously? Not even a good morning? Or, even better, at least stay in bed until I freaking wake up?! What a jerk! I roughly take out the package of coffee beans as the corner of it catches on the cabinet hinge.

_RIIIP_

Oh well this is just _peachy_. I angrily grumble as I pick up the stupid coffee beans noticing not even one speck of dust on the floor. Someone cleaned the kitchen? I take another look around noticing how spotless everything is. Who cleaned it?

"Did you sleep well, Miss Jackie?" Grey asks as another hand helps to pick up the coffee beans. My eyes narrow on Grey as anger replaces embarrassment. How dare he take advantage of me last night! I steadily ignore him as I pick up the last bean, freezing as Grey gently catches my shoulder and leans in. "Can you tell the difference between Julius and I _now_?"

"Come near me again and I'll shove a coffee bean up your nose." I threaten, tossing the beans into a coffee bean blender. Grey smoothly places the ones he gathered into the grinder. How could he possibly have more than I do? I ignore him as he stands just off to the side, observing me as I smoothly grind the beans up. Oh please just get the heck _out_.

"Jackie, if you grind them too much the coffee won't come out very good." My hands tremble as I continue to grind the coffee beans. What does he know? He only made good coffee for me because he stuck a girl's greatest weakness in it; chocolate. His hand smoothly catches mine forcing the grinding to a stop. "Jackie, what's the matter?" I glare at him from the corner of my eyes daring him to come closer.

"What do you think half wit? I'm pissed at _you_." More so Julius though because he couldn't even spare me a glance from his work. Grey guiltily looks away.

"I can understand why but why did you start calling Julius's name when I was the one holding you? Did I hold you just like Julius usually does?" He presses, genuinely concerned. I roll my eyes refusing to dignify his question with a response. He's just an idiot.

" ... I guess it's true. I'm so much like Julius that I -,"

_SLAP_

"Don't you dare compare yourself to Julius." I growl, pulling my hand back. His eyes grow wide as he looks at me in shock. "It's starting to get annoying how much you care about being compared to Julius. You're both great men." I note, pulling two coffee mugs off the counter and walk out.

"Then why doesn't anyone seem to see _me_?" He mutters. I pretend not to hear him as I set the coffee mug on Nightmare's desk making him bounce with excitement.

"Yay~ coffee coffee coffee~," he sings as I slip over to Julius.

"Here you are Julius." I say offering him the mug.

"Set it down. I will drink some of it later."

"Of course you freaking majesty." I growl, unable to even earn myself his startled eye. He continues to work completely ignoring my obviously bothered tone.

"Good." He coldly answers making me want to jump across the desk and rip out his stupid super soft hair. _This_ guy ...

"Oh! Oh! Jackie, how is the heating system coming along?" Nightmare cheerfully interrupts lost in his own little world while on his coffee break. My finger twitches towards Julius's hair before I turn around tightly gripping my fists.

"Good," I answer with my teeth on edge, "I'll check today to see if it is ready to be turned on. Even then it will take a couple days before the building heats up to a comfortable temperature." I explain trying to get my mind off of Julius's distant actions.

Why is he pushing me away all of a sudden? I'm sensing an uncomfortable pattern here. I cry, we kiss, and then he ignores me the next day. That's definitely _not_ a healthy relationship. Does he actually care for me at all? Am I not good enough? I self consciously rub my arms and look off to the side. Wow ... I feel pretty dang vulnerable right now. It's not a very pleasant feeling. I slightly jump as Grey's hand touches my back.

"Shall we go check the motors?"

"_I_ will go check the motors." I correct, unwrapping his arm. Nightmare's eyes immediately glint with excitement.

"Grey! Go with her. It's rude to leave a lady alone." Curse you Nightmare ... making me suffer just so you can get out of work for a few hours! I glance over to Julius who is steadily ignoring us. Does he not care at _all_?

"Julius, are you alright with this?" I pipe up, concerned with his feelings. Wait, why the heck should I? He's being a complete jerk to me right now!

"Why should it concern me as to where you go and what you do?" Okay now I _know_ it's not me.

"_Really_?" I ask with a threatening tone. He's really going to talk to me like that? Out of nowhere he's going to start pushing me away as if we were never anything at all?

"Really what?" My chest painfully aches as he doesn't even look up at my face. I'm not important enough that he can't even look me in the face and tell me with his eyes that he wants me out?

"...Nothing." I growl trying not to run across the room and tackle him like a pro football player.

"Then, let us go, Miss Jackie." Grey gently says as he touches my back, guiding me out the door. I take a quick glance back noticing Julius's cold expression as he continues to work on the clocks.

What in the heck is going on in that thick head of his?!

‡

"Can you reach it?" Grey mutters as he tightly holds my legs, pushing me in deeper.

"A-Almost -!" I whine, stretching as far as I can. I'm so close but it freaking _hurts_!

"A little further, then." He notes as he shoves a little harder, breathing heavy himself as sweat drips off his brow. My clothes paste to my sweat drenched skin as the heat starts to get to me. I ignore the pain and stretch further, clasping the lever and swing it down.

The motor whirrs to a rapid start nearly clipping my hand off. Grey immediately snatches hold of my legs and yank me out of the panel, falling back as he catches me. We both heavily breathe as we watch the fan for the heater take off without a hitch, already beginning to pump hot air through the whole building. I let out a chuckle before laughing.

"We did it!" I cry, leaning back into Grey. That was tricky. Whoever built this but the main switch inside the machine to what I can only assume conserve room. I almost missed it when I was looking for it. Grey happily breathes out as he leans forward, wrapping his arms around my waist. I pale realizing the position we are in. Crap. "Let go, Grey."

" ... I don't want to." He denies, keeping his arms around my waist. I shudder as his finger trails up the center of my torso, up my neck and tilts my chin back.

"Do I still act like Julius?" He breathes, smiling. My heart painfully constricts as I look away.

"No. You don't ignore me. You don't kiss me and then pretend I don't exist the next day. You don't ... treat me so coldly after getting my hopes up." I sadly murmur catching him off guard.

" ... does he really?" He asks, all seductive intentions vanishing from his voice.

"Yeah. I mean, what do I do? It was going so well and then, in the morning, he pretends nothing happened. No, he just pretends I'm not there and only talks to me when he has to. Seriously, what is he thinking?!" I demand, at my wits end as I tug at my hair in pure aggravation. "It's driving me nuts thinking about it!"

"Then ... don't think. Just feel."

"Feel what? Rejection? Anger? Depression? Loneliness? Yeah, great advice." I huff as he tilts my head back. My hard eyes soften as I see what he's about to do. Should I ... bother to even try and stop him at this point?

"No. Feel _this_ and tell me what you think." He softly croons gently connecting our lips. I try not to think too much as he carefully navigates my mouth leaving a warm presents wherever he goes. "Jackie, have you ever kissed anyone besides Julius?"

" ... No, I haven't." With Ace I consider it more along the lines of assault but the air is already so tense between the two of them it won't help any if I tell him that. Grey smiles as he flips me around, gently holding my jaws.

"Then how do you know you really like him?" In comparison to you. You left that part out. I tug back a little bit, not wanting to kiss him but at the same time curious.

He's right. The only one I've ever really kisses was Julius. Is it really that much different with other guys or do I only get heated with Julius? My logic and emotions clash together into a blurry mess as Grey kisses my nose, regaining my attention.

"I would be more than happy to help you figure it out." Grey croons, clearly holding back as he keeps my mouth within reach. I hesitate. But isn't this considered cheating? Kissing another man while I'm with Julius? But Julius barely acknowledges that we are in a relationship.

Wait ... _are_ we actually in a relationship or have I been going around labeling it like that? My chest guiltily throbs as I eye Grey's lips, puckered and ready to go. My heart begins to race with mysterious anticipation. Should I ... or not? I really don't know.

"Jackie, it doesn't hurt to simply try." Grey softly encourages as he kisses my jaw. My face turns red as my chest begins to literally ache at the dilemma.

"But ... it wouldn't be real. I feel like I would be u-using you -!" I gasp as he nips at my ear, holding my head steady even when I try to shy away.

"You're not using me as long as I agree to it." Grey counters, sucking on my earlobe. I shudder with nervous apprehension as I finally decide.

"F-Fine." I stutter with a deep blush. Grey smiles as his hand runs through my hair sending shivers down my spine.

"Good choice." 'I'll show you why I'm better than Julius' is what he's thinking I'm sure. Grey immediately closes the gap and eagerly smacks his lips to mine. I flinch back at his ferocity, hesitating before wrapping my arms around his shoulders. His lips ... are soft. They're soft like Julius's mouth but Grey's are ... what's the word for it? More assertive? This alien show of aggression through the kiss puts me off as he pulls back and curves my spine against him.

"H-Hah, ah," I breathe, unsure how to react to his knowing movements. It's like he's not even letting me get a chance in for a thought about it. Like he's trying to overwhelm me with pure ecstasy rather than let me softly enjoy.

"Relax, Jackie." He purrs as his hands softly rub my back. I heavily pant and strongly kiss his lips, trying to get in a little bit of dominance before he easily blows me away with his sheer confidence. His sneaky hands slip down and grab my butt making me jump practically ten feet high. He softly runs his hands up and down pushing me closer.

He chuckles at my reaction and sucks on my bottom lip. Huh? What kind of kissing is _that_? I don't react and simply wait to see what this one is all about. I really have no idea Julius never did this to me before. Grey's cheek twitches into a grin as he bites my lip, making me gasp. A strange, foreign presence sweeps the inside of my mouth roughly knocking into my tongue. I immediately pull back in shock, slapping a hand over my mouth. Did he just French me?! Julius hasn't even ever done that to me before!

"G-Grey, I g-get it," I stutter as he kisses my neck, "you're much different than Julius."

"I told you," he murmurs going in for another kiss. I reach up, catching his mouth.

"I don't like it."

"...You don't like it?" He asks, puzzled. I take a deep breath, thinking of the right words to say without being too hurtful.

"No. You're too ... aggressive. Too needy in your touches."

"I can change that. If you want me to I can be more like Julius if it makes you more comfortable." I flick him on the head suddenly annoyed at his attitude.

"That's so wrong to think like that! Grey, don't _ever_ change who you are just to please someone!" Grey's eyes soften as he rests his head on my shoulder, almost ashamed.

"Ah ... and here I am, a grown man, getting a lecture from a woman who is younger." He sadly says, sounding more like he is reprimanding himself for not thinking of such a basic concept. I smile and give him a friendly hug.

"That's alright. The best of us sometimes need the straight talk of someone younger to finally get something." Grey chuckles without humor.

"I guess I lose out to him yet again." He sadly mutters earning another good flick to the head.

"Stupid. You are your own person. How can you lose to someone that's not like you?" I tease, pinching his nose. He smiles and taps his head to mine.

"Thank you for clearing up my eyes, Jackie." He earnestly thanks with a sincere smile. He's still sad but it looks like he'll be alright.

"No problem." I try to get up but he readily pulls me back down, thumping my pelvis against his. Oh wow yeah that's, um, embarrassing. I didn't think Grey was enjoying it _that_ much.

"If things do not go well between you and Julius just remember I'll be waiting in the shadows to reach out and grab you." He darkly chuckles stealing one last little peck before retreating, pulling me up with him.

"Thanks for the option but don't hold your breath on it."

‡

Yeah, this is all great and dandy now but what in the heck am I supposed to do with Julius himself? I continually try to calm myself as we step through the door, Grey hurrying ahead of me. Huh? I quickly follow, curious as to why he's walking so fast. Grey?

"W-Whoa, Grey, what are you _doing_?!" Nightmare shouts before throwing up blood into a trashcan. I slip into the room spying Grey holding Julius by the hair at knife point. He leans down, muttering something into Julius's ear. His eyes grow wide as he unconsciously shoots his gaze towards me. Oh gosh Grey what have you done? I look away and trot off to his room. I can't face him. Not with so many emotions clashing right now.

Guilt.

Anger.

Shame.

More anger.

Sadness.

...oh to hell with it I'm still _pissed_ at him!

I run my fingers through my hair as I enter his room, shutting the door behind me. Well crap there goes my chance to calmly talk it out with him. What was Grey thinking going up to him and doing that?! I suck in a quick breath.

And why didn't I say anything to stop it?

I walked in, clearly saw that Grey was hurting Julius, said nothing and walked away.

THAT'S TH WORST THING I COULD HAVE POSSIBLY DONE TO THE GUY!

I whip around and throw the door back spying Julius standing in front of me with wide eyes.

Betrayal.

Hurt.

Agony.

Fear.

Lonliness.

So many emotions swirling in those dark blue eyes of his it's impossible to see them all. My heart painfully throbs as I back up, letting him come in as he shuts the door and locks it. He breathes hard, blindly scanning the ground with his eyes as he searches for something to say.

"Did you ... get the heater running?" He asks as his eyes become more distant. More robotic. Less emotional. Did he ... just bury his emotions? I looks over his tense body as he regains more and more control of his emotions, forcing his body to submit before logic.

Oh ~ that little _F***ER_!

"_SERIOUSLY_?! You're going to freaking bury your emotions so I'M the only one pissed off?!" I explode. Resentment flares behind his eyes before he extinguishes the flames.

"Oh? And why are you mad?" He callously asks.

"Oh oh _OH_! REALLY?! You can honestly tell me that you have NO clue as to why I'm so angry?" I yell unable to contain my emotions any longer.

"This is ridiculous. If all you're going to do is yell then I'm going back to work." I whip forward faster than I think possible slapping his hands away from the handle as I push him back. He stumbles back, eyes wide in shock at my ferocious behavior.

"No! Julius, you are going to listen to me and _not_ run away." I growl just about ready to pin him to the floor and grab him by the hair. Julius gulps before coolly readjusting his poker face.

"Fine."

"Julius ... do you even care about me?" I choke out, extremely hurt. His eyes narrow in confusion.

"Of course I do -,"

"Then why don't you show it?! You kiss me at night and tell me you love me, then leave me while I'm still asleep and then act like a don't exist in the morning! Julius, do you have any idea what kind of terrible mind games you're playing with me here?"

"Is that all?"

"Not even _close_ mister!" Oh gosh I've whipped out the mister. It's on now.

"Why didn't you care when Grey kissed me? Why didn't you get mad? Either at me or Grey himself?"

" ... I was mad." Julius admits as he looks away, trying to tame the angry flame in his eyes.

"So why didn't you do anything about it?" I push. Don't you dare stay calm Julius. Get angry. Get angry with Grey. Get angry with me, who practically cheated on you right under your stuck up nose!

"Getting mad would have been pointless -,"

"But it would have at least shown me that you're concerned for me!" I snap, snatching hold of his sleeve. "It would have shown that you at least have emotions for me!"

"I do have ... emotions for you. I simply do not explode whenever I get little upset."

"You think I'm a _little_ upset?! Julius, I'm absolutely raging I'm so mad right now!"

"I still don't get with what."

"I - I kissed Grey." I admit, struggling to at least make him show me some emotion. His head snaps in my direction as fuel is added to the anger in him.

" ... You mean on the couch?"

"No. Just now, when I was in the heating room of Clover Tower." Immediately betrayal crosses his eyes before he visibly tries to smother it.

"Really? I did not know that." His hands tightly clench into fists until his knuckles turn white. "Why are you telling me this? To make me jealous?"

"To make you feel _something_! Julius, I'm hurting. I'm really, really hurting right now. When Grey visibly hit on me in front of you, you acted like you didn't care! You didn't even feel protective of me at all! Do you really care so little for me that you'll let Grey hit on me in FRONT of you?" I whine, deeply hurt as tears begin to well up in my eyes. Does he ... really sincerely not care that another man hit on me literally in front of him, and then kissed me knowing that I'm in a relationship with Julius? Granted, I let him, but that was only to make sure it was actually Julius I liked and not just because he's the first guy to really kiss me!

"I was upset, but what was I supposed to do? You clearly had things under control and-,"

"NO! Obviously I didn't since I cracked! It's pathetic how you sit back and don't even say anything despite ! Can you imagine how that makes me feel knowing the my, my man is willing to watch me practically copulate with someone else? Julius ... YOU'RE the one I love, NOT Grey!" I spit as tears begin to inch down my face. It hurts. It hurts so much it feels like my heart has just been ripped in two and Julius is just sitting there accepting it. I hatefully look over his stiff form. And he still isn't doing anything.

I bet he thinks I'm pathetic and immature because of this little blow up.

I bet he's going to let me walk through that door without a problem on his end.

I bet he wouldn't care if I just went and stayed at Heart Castle with Ace or even Clover Tower with Grey.

I bet he would be _thrilled_ to have a troublesome woman like me out of his hair -!

"But I'm starting to think the feeling _isn't_ mutual." I shakily choke out as I whip around towards the door. That's it. I'm losing it. If I stay here any longer I'm going to go completely nuts, as if I haven't already. I jump as Julius snatches my waist from behind and roughly yanks me back, tightly clutching my hand in his fist.

"What makes you think I wasn't livid when I saw you sitting half naked on his lap, taking advantage of your weakened state?" He coldly demands as he twists me around towards the room.

"What makes you think I didn't want to pull out a pistol and end him right then and there for even daring to look at your beautiful legs?" He icily growls, the fiery passion burning behind those cold set eyes as he pulls the zipper to my sweatshirt down.

"What makes you think I wasn't _crazy_ jealous when I realized, that, I wasn't the only man to have you on his lap? To kiss you? To hold you when you cried? To touch your soft skin and have his blood boil as you naively twitch on his lap, thinking nothing would happen to said man?" I back up, shaken up by the turn of events. I ... honestly didn't think he was going to whip around on me like this. Julius tightly holds my bicep as his free hand touches my belly, making a fire burn deep within me from the simple touch.

"What makes you think that I, even now, am not succumbing to wicked desires to touch you? Lustful feelings to slip off your clothes and take you now? Evil thought which are constantly creeping around in my head, making me mad with ecstasy every time you flash a smile in my direction?" He demands, getting more and more livid with each question. I back up, knees buckling as I hit the bed. O-Oh gosh ... oh dear ... I think I've pushed him a little too far. I tremble with savagely clashing emotions between fear and excitement for this new side of Julius. Fear at these emotions which he's never told me about and excitement that he actually feels something for me.

"Jackie, have you honestly been under the impression that I don't want to touch you? That I don't want to have you beneath me and claw into my back as you scream my name?" My face turns beat red from the pure love backing up his every word. W-Wow ... I-I-I really had no _idea_ he felt that way.

"W-Why ... haven't you told me any of this b-b-before?" I stutter. His eyes soften considerably as he kicks off his shoes, clasping my wrists in his one hand as he kisses my cheek.

"I was afraid. I was afraid to admit how heated I become just by the thought of you coming over every day to care for me. I was frightened by the prospect that, someday, you might find someone else who tickles your fancy and leave me all hot and heavy in the dust, only to watch you as you find happiness elsewhere. It's so painful to think about I shut down and try to push you out." He leans forward, roughly connecting our lips. A powerful surge jumps my system as I hesitantly push back. He easily overwhelms me, pushing me back against the bed as he fiddles with the little bow on my bra.

"Even now it's painful. Jackie ... do you really want me to take you now?" Julius asks, eagerly leaning down but stops right before my lips. "If that is what you need for me to convince you how much you mean to me I will more than happily take you here and now without question." He presses with flushed cheeks, tugging against my pants.

He'll do it.

He would really, truly do it.

If I ask him he will seriously go ahead and take me. My body hungrily throbs to have him in me before I wrap my arms around his shoulders, hiding my face from him as I struggle to think straight.

"W-Well, Jackie? What do you decide?" He presses, heavily laying against me as I feel his entire body press up against me. My breathing hitches as I take a deep breath, trying to decide.

"I ... I think it's too early, honestly." I admit, hating my own weakness. Julius heavily breathes out a sigh of relief. Ah ... I guess he was really nervous about _that_ too.

" ... Very well. But what can I do now to convince you how much you mean to me?" He asks, cooling down as he kisses my throat. I shakily breath out feeling like I just dodged a major bullet.

"W-W-Well, first of all, you can stay here until I wake up in the morning. It was depressing waking up without you." I flush, gripping his shirt in pure embarrassment.

"Consider it done." He nods, kissing my forehead.

"A-And at least acknowledge me in the mornings."

"Every morning noon and night." He readily agrees.

"A-A-And don't let Grey hit on me in front of you. I-It insulting to me."

"Next time he tries I'll shoot him." Julius promises, running his slender fingers through my hair as he kisses me. I heavily breath out as I grip his jaws, putting more force into the kiss. Hm ... I wonder if _that_ would work?

I pull back slightly and get a hold of his lower lip, sucking on the fleshy part. Julius stiffens, clearly thrown for a loop. Ha. Just like I was. He hesitates before willingly slipping his fleshly organ into my mouth exploring the new cave of wonders before him. The muscles lock on combat, equally matched in inexperience but overruled by his surprising strength. I gasp as his hands slide down my back and without a pause in beat slide over my cheeks. My fingers tangle themselves in his hair refusing to completely lose in the little battle. Julius pulls back with a pop, much to my disappointment as he rolls over.

"Get some sleep." He heavily breathes out a delicate smile softly drawing his fingers across my cheek. I hum and lean into his touch before laying on his chest and listen to his furiously ticking clock. I shiver as his hand rests over my heart, feeling it thrumming hard and fast beneath my skin. "I'm glad I'm not the only one who is excited by this." He teases before kissing me on the nose. I blush and kiss his collarbone in return.

"Yeah." I agree, cuddling up in his safe arms. Julius softly breathes out, unable to calm his racing clock as he tries to take deep, calming breathes. I follow his lead having little to no success. I still want to kiss him but I'll be content for now. I lean in making sure I was flush against his.

Heh ... he's nice and warm ...

‡

Aw~! So what do you think? Too strong? **10 REVIEWS** for the next chapter~ I look forward to your opinions and what you think could happen next :3


	5. Chapter 5

A soft hand delicately sweeps over my hair, trailing down and around my side. I delightfully shiver and crack my eyes open spying Julius's blue eye staring at me. He smiles and immediately kisses my forehead.

"Good morning." He gently purrs tightly hugging me. I squirm in his overbearing hug popping my head above his shoulder just so I can breathe. I smile and lean into the embrace thoroughly enjoying the attention.

"Morning." I murmur kissing just below his ear. He lightly laughs and leans forward as his hands pull my hips close. I jump as his slender fingers snatch hold of practically bare skin. Am I wearing pants? I twitch my legs together feeling only my smooth skin and not the fuzzy feel of sweatpants. My eyes narrow as my sleepy mind tries to compute the fact that my pants are not where they should be. "Where did my pants go?"

"Hm~ they were annoying." Julius playfully hums sounding not one bit guilty. I jerk back, surprised by his forwardness. Really? He took them off while I was sleeping?

"Huh. Didn't take you for that type Julius." I shrug it off and kiss his chin, happily snuggling closer to him.

"I couldn't help it," he mutters, deeply breathing in as his hands glide over my thighs, "I wanted to feel your legs."

"Pervert." I laugh at his explanation, gasping as he yanks my legs in close and furiously runs his hands over my skin. T-That tickles! He rolls over so I'm beneath him and breathes hot air over my face as he gently strokes the skin on my thighs before resting his hands over my hips.

"Troublesome woman." Julius readily counters, leaving a kiss on my forehead before sitting up. I shakily breath teeming with squealing giggles before he slides off the bed. My laughing fit quiets as I roll over on the bed staring after Julius as he slips on clean clothes. He glances over to my stares with a faint touch of pink on his cheeks. "What are you looking at?"

"You're cute, Julius." I compliment waiting for his inevitable blush. His face flushes a deeper tone of red as he looks away with an embarrassed pout.

"If you have time to give compliments you have time to get ready."

"Awe~ don't be shy~," I tease watching as he leaves the room. Heh. Julius is fun to tease. Well, now I have to go make the man his coffee.

I slip on some sweatpants and a tank top beneath the sweatshirt before heading into the kitchen. Hm ... I need to go get some more coffee beans sometime. I flip the bag in my hands and quickly brew the coffee humming a merry little tune. Hee ... I'm in a really good mood right now.

"I'm glad you are in a better mood today, Miss Jackie." Grey's voice mentions as he pops into view. I nod along completely uncaring that he's there. I'm just happy~

"Me too." I hum, filling three mugs full of coffee before something dawns on me. "What did you say to Julius yesterday?"

"Nothing much." Grey smiles and looks off to the side, looking proud yet regretting whatever he said. Probably because me and Julius are on good terms now pretty much screwing his chances. He slyly glances over. "Did you sleep well?"

"Hm? Yeah?" I answer without thinking. What's with him asking me if I sleep good or not - ohhhh~ I get it. He wants to know if Julius and I got, well, _busy_. I faintly flush and walk passed him into the work room setting a mug of coffee down for Nightmare. "Here you go," I say before handing one to Grey too, "and here you go too, Grey. They're not as good as yours though."

"No, I'm sure it will taste delicious." He says with a flashy smile. I wait for a moment, listening to see if Julius's gun clicks.

Which it didn't.

I anxiously glance over my shoulder spying him at work, not even paying a little attention. Didn't he say he'll blow Grey's brains out? Well, not that I would want him to of course but, really, not even a jerk of the head? Was all what he said last night for show?

I'm going to _personally_ rip off what's left of his balls if he dares to try and ignore me today! I stiffly walk over to Julius, holding my arm back from pouring the coffee all over his pretty little head. Think about what you say, Julius, or else you're going to get a face full of scalding hot coffee this time around.

"Here's your coffee, Julius." I struggle to ignore Nightmare's and Grey's curious stares as they watch the showdown. Julius's hands, for the first time, stop what they're doing. Julius slyly glances over me from the corner of his eyes wearing an impossible to discern poker face. What is he thinking? He doesn't look too happy or upset, maybe? Or, maybe he's just thinking a little too hard as to what to say in response?

I almost laugh at the thought as I set the mug down, leaning in and kissing his forehead. He slightly stiffens, surprised as he pulls back. I smile at his surprised expression.

"Here's your coffee, Julius." I'll give him the benefit of the doubt. I'm sure he's not meaning to give me a nasty look like that while he's thinking. After a moment of deciding he turns his chair towards me.

"Troublesome woman." He mutters as he grabs my hips, somehow very neatly and efficiently yanking me onto his lap so my legs are dropping to one side.

"J-Julius?" I say, startled as he reaches around me and picks up his tools. "W-What are you doing?"

"Showing Grey that you're _mine_." He whispers in my ear too quietly for the other two to hear. I peek over to Nightmare and Grey almost laughing as they immediately turn their heads away from me. Ah~ I guess this is Julius's not so subtle way of showing other potentials that he's not about to let me go easily. I smile at the more-subtle-than-other-role-holder's possessive trait. He's really just too funny.

I lean into the embrace resting my head on his shoulder. I feel bad that Grey has to watch this but he needs to understand that I'm Julius's. I cover my mouth as I laugh at the thought. Ha. Yeah, _his_. My lips gently touch the base of his jaw, not even making him jump. His ears, very subtly, turn a darker shade of red. Hm ... this must take a lot of courage on Julius's part. I'm sure public displays of affection aren't his thing at all. I happily give Julius one last kiss to the neck before obediently holding still, watching him do his work.

His magic fingers carefully cradle the metal as he fluidly moves on from one task to another, hardly pausing to really look at the clocks. It's like he can tell what the problem is from a mere glance. Now _that's_ impressive. I faintly flush as I watch his digits move about the table, switching from tool to gadget while precisely working in each clock. He's just so ... thorough and perfect in making sure every little detail is exact. My heart speeds up a few beats as ligaments strain and relax through the back of his hand with each movement he makes to pick up and screw things into submission.

...

Oh my gosh am I actually getting a little turned on watching this? Now that's sad.

"Hm?" Julius hums, looking out the window for a moment. I look up spying both Nightmare and Grey fixated on the outside world where a real storm is starting to kick up. Julius heavily sighs as he sets his tools down, wrapping his arms around me as he leans back.

"What's going on?"

"It seems the lands have finally settled in. The weather is starting to stabilize too."

"stabilize?"

"Yes. During April season the weather is unpredictable. But, once it settles, each territory or territories have a single season all throughout April season. And it seems that all of the territories are back." He notes as his eyes narrow, obviously troubled by the thought.

"And our places have the worst one of all!" Nightmare wails as he cuddles deeper into a blanket close by the fire. Tears bud up in his eyes as he scooches closer to the fire trying to warm his hands.

"And which one is that?" I ask before looking outside to the snow covered wasteland of a town.

"Winter."

"Well that's not so bad." I nearly faint with happiness. This just means more nights cuddling up with Julius -

"BLECH! Don't think such gross thoughts!" Nightmare complains, hunched over a trashcan as he expels more blood. Grey sighs, heartlessly gathering up finished documents and hand them to a female maid. Gross thoughts -

"You've been reading my mind?!" I nearly shriek in horror. Oh my _gosh_ this is terrible! He knows exactly what I've been thinking this whole time -!

"Y-Yeah ... I never realized that you were so fixated on hands - BLARG -!" He coughs as he throws up more blood into the can with an annoyed Grey patting his back.

"Hands ... ," Julius mindlessly notes, tucking away the information deep into the back of his mind. I stiffen as he chuckles in my ear making sure no one is looking before lightly squeezing my hips, making me deeply flush.

"So, you like my _hands_ do you?" He asks in a teasing sort of manner with a slowly forming intrigued smile. I madly squirm on his lap making him let go.

"I - I - I think I'm going for a walk." I choke out hurrying out the door before anyone can stop me. I stumble through the door hurrying out of the gate. Oh man that is so _embarrassing_! I - I can't believe he was reading my mind the entire time he was here! And then I go thinking about Julius's freaking sexy hands and - _Agh_ this sucks!

My face flushes as I hurry out of there. Oh man ... I need a break from this. Maybe I'll go visit Elliot for a bit? That doesn't sound half bad. I'm sure he's bored from not having Blood there to boss him around. Love the man as he is but he's just too laid back. I shiver from the biting cold before a lush green tree branch smacks me in the face.

"OW!" I shout, holding my nose. I glare at the stupid branch tempted to break it off the tree before I take another look around the forest.

What happened to all the snow? I thought this was the way to Hatter's Mansion. Hm ... maybe it moved too? No _way_! How can an entire piece of land just up and vanish? Ugh, don't think about it. This is Wonderland after all. Anything can freaking happen.

I heavily sigh and rub my head, listening to the cicadas sing.

...cicadas?

I look around, feeling the hot temperature of summer clouding around me. What the heck - oh _forget it_! I'll just go with it for now. I continue down the path spying signs and arrows pointing in every direction. What kind of forest is this?

"Oh? Has the young lady come to change the seasons?" A pleasant voice asks from behind. My heart lurches into my mouth as I turn around spying a red headed man dressed as a Jester.

"Huh?" Change the what?

"My my~ it seems the intruder in Alice's game has finally come to visit." He pleasantly hums patting me in the head.

"Wait, what? Intruder?" I ask. Intruding on what?

"Unfortunately, until Alice leaves, I cannot prey upon your mind." He sadly sings seeming disappointed. Uh ...

"Prey on ... my mind?" I ask before waving off whatever he's saying. He's crazy. "W-Whatever. Look, what about the seasons?" I'm more interested in what he is talking about concerning the seasons.

"Has no one explained it to you?" He questions, surprised.

"Um, sort of? But I can change the seasons?" That's just plain crazy.

"Yes. Each territory as its own season. Clock Tower and Clover Tower are winter, the Mansion is fall, Heart Castle is spring, and the Coliseum along with the Amusement Park are summer -,"

"The Amusement Park is still here?!" I shout interrupting him. He blinks, puzzled.

"Of course. It only moved to behind the Mansion while Clover Tower took its place. But, never mind that now. You can only go to a territory if you change the season to match the one you want to go to and-,"

"I want to go to the Amusement Park!" I immediately respond. He stares at my determination, thrown for a moment before laughing.

"It seems milady wants the season to be summer. I shall comply, then. What game would you like to play?"

"Game?"

"Yes. If you want me to change the season then you must beat me in a challenge." He delightfully purrs waving the cards around. "Now, what would you like to play? Poker? Rummy? Russian Roulette?"

"Um ... ," I pause trying to think this through. I suck at card games. I wonder what Russian Roulette is? I jump as the trees around us shudder, morphing into thick gray columns all around with the exception of thin bars running vertically before my face. How the heck did I get into a jail cell?

"Hey, Joker! F*** you! Why are you going so easy on her? She was trespassing in our territory." The Jester sourly growls. How did he get changed so fast? Now he looks like a Warden of some sort. My head flicks to the side as I hear joyous laughter, watching as the Jester came into view. They're twins!

"Ah~ it had slipped my mind since I was having so much fun chatting with the young miss. My apologies, Joker." He pleasantly sings shuffling his deck of cards. Are they both named Joker? Oh who the heck cares!

"You forgot - I swear your brain has rotted right out of your d*** skull." The other one angrily spits before looking to me with a devilish grin.

"Hope you like prison grub, insect, cause you're doing time here." I blink. Seriously? This is a pretty sad joke.

"Answer me, infidel." He hisses, smacking the rattling cage.

"In this dinky little thing? Honestly if you're going to lock me up at least make it fun." I huff, already bored out of my mind.

"Dinky?" He asks, thrown for a loop. I grab a single bar and easily pivot it around in place staring at the rust built up along the edges. I could kick this thing and it would come down. Not to mention the lock is so old school it makes me want to cry more so than laugh.

"Yeah. This cage couldn't even contain a puppy." I smile imagining a cute little white dog prancing around in the cage before easily toppling the poorly maintained

"What did you just say, _rat_?" He angrily demands as his hand shoots out, snatching me by the collar and yanks me right into the bars. "You think you can get _out_ of this?"

"I challenge you." I grab his collar making him slightly jump in surprise. "I bet you that if I can get out of this sorry excuse for a cage then you have to change the season for me." His puzzled frown curls up into an excited grin as he pulls harder, crushing me against the cage.

"Hey, Joker, give this one to me. I want to have some _fun_." The Warden dangerously laughed loosening his hold on me. He leans back and folds his arms, obviously interested in what I'm saying.

"Are you sure you want to do this dear? My Warden counterpart is much crueler than I am." Somehow I'm thinking that's a lie. I shrug off the feeling coming to the matter at hand.

"Yeah. Because I know I can beat him."

"Ha! What makes _you_ so cocky?" He feverishly growls too excited to really think things through. Oh knocking him off his high horse is going to be fun.

"Do we have a deal or not?"

"Ha! Sure, just for s***s and giggles lets strike that deal." He agrees with a confident grin. He steps back gesturing over the whole cage. I smile and pull out my velvet case of picks pulling out a long one and a shorter one.

"Good luck, filth! I can't believe you're stupid enough to think that you can just pick your way out of this!" He doubles over in laughter clutching his stomach as the Jester sighs. I kneel down by the lock and easily insert my tools. Is this even locked? I press down the main mechanism worming the longer pick around in the hole

"My my~ and I thought it would be fun playing with you. Oh well~," he sings shrugging his shoulders. I ignore them continuing to easily guess the pattern. Is this cage even meant to hold prisoners? I feel bad that I'm beating him so easily.

"Ha. That's a good laugh. Swing by when you finish -,"

_Click CLATTER_

Both of their heads snap up as the lock drops to the ground. I stare at the lock spying the top that popped off when I was picking it. It actually broke?

"Whoops. Sorry for breaking your piece of crap lock." I snort slipping out of the cage. I bend down and pick up the lock trying to find the date. I'm interested as to how old this is. _So_ easy to pick! I didn't even have fun doing it.

"CHEATER!" He shouts, yanking the lock out of my hands as he slams me against the concrete wall. I grapple at his arm as he presses against my throat with an angry flame lighting up his eye.

"How did you get this open so fast?!" He roughly demands, tilting the lock every which way to make sure it wasn't faulty. Which it was with age and rust and who knows what else.

"Change the season to summer. We had a deal." I growl, kicking straight up. He yelps as he leans in bracing himself against the wall as I slip out from under him. My eyes lock onto the Jester who is in a similar state.

"How did you get hurt?"

"Of course I'm hurting YOU KICKED ME IN THE NUTS!" The Warden screams before dropping to the ground, cradling his precious cargo.

"Y-Yes, well dear simply put, any pain inflicted on my counterpart I can feel as well and vice versa." He sheepishly laughs with a bright flushing cheeks. Is he alright?

"Why is your face red?"

"Go on, dear. Follow the path in the forest and you'll arrive at the territories experiencing summer season. Do come back when you wish for the weather to change. The exit i-is down the ha-hall to the _right_." He huffs, trying to massage the agony out of his junk with a distant look in his eye. I quickly avert my gaze and trot down the hall.

Well, that's one way to make a quick enemy.

JOKER'S POV

"She broke out of my cage,"

"And kicked me where it hurt."

"She defied me and,"

"Easily defeated me."

"She tricked me,"

"And flashed a smile when she left."

"Alice never could,"

"Do such a bold and dirty thing."

"**_S_**h**_e_**'s **_i_**n**_t_**e**_r_**e**_s_**t**_i_**n**_g_**."

‡

Uh oh~ do I smell another rival? **_10 REVIEWS_**~


	6. Chapter 6

"Gowland -!" I shout with too much enthusiasm to ignore. He spins around just in time as I uncharacteristically throw my arms around him, nearly barreling us both to the cobblestone ground.

"Whoa, Jackie! What took you so long young lady?" He teases, pinching my nose. I laugh along and tightly hug the lovable father figure manager. Do what you want I don't care. I'm just so happy to see him! I thought I wouldn't be able to see him for who knows how long since the lands moved or whatever.

"Had to go through a couple things before I could make it back here." I smile as I release him, fanning myself with my hand. "UGH it's disgustingly hot here!"

"Hm? Ah~ that's right. You're not too fond of heat are you?"

"Nope. Putting that aside do you need anything to be fixed?" I'm just _itching_ to get my hands on some mechanical stuff before I have to go back to Clock Tower. I'm sure Julius will miss me. I unconsciously smile drawing Gowland's attention but he surprisingly keeps quiet about it.

"Nothing surprisingly. Nothing is getting overheated just yet and everything is in working order since the move and such. So, today, I'm going to take you out for a drink!" He shouts hooking his arm around my shoulders. I let out a small laugh.

"Yeah right. I'm not interested in alcohol Gowland." I jab, playfully smacking his back. He grins and drags me through the Amusement Park anyway. I look up spying a pool in the empty section just a few days back.

"You finished the pool? Awesome!" I shout with a grin. I _love_ pools!

"Yeah? Then come join us!" Boris shouts as a giant red ball comes flying at my face. I quickly catch it and whip it around right back at Boris. He ducks beneath the surface swimming up to the side before bursting out of the water. "Jackie~!"

"Boris~!" I return his affectionate hug too excited to see him to really care that he's all wet. His tail twitches as he leans back, finally realizing what I'm wearing.

"You're not in a swimsuit? But you're by the pool! You have to have one on." He says as his tone gets playfully serious. "It's the rule."

"What rule?"

"_My_ rule now let's go get you one!" He cries, too excited to pay attention to anything else.

"_Squeak_-!"

"Outta the way mouse!" Boris shouts as he tramples over a boy with mouse ears and tail. My eyes lock onto his for a split second before I pull my hand from Boris's grip.

"Boris, be nice! You can't just go running people over like that!" I growl giving his arm a good smack.

"Awe~ but Jackie, he's just stu~pid mouse." He huffs as the little boy tightens in his little fetal position.

"Boris that's rude! He's a Role Holder too!" I growl. At least he should be since he has eyes. I crouch down next to the trembling mouse watching as his ear points to me while his other is towards Boris.

"Scary~ scary cat ... cats are scary ... ," he continually mutters, unwilling to even look up.

"Hey, what's your name?" I ask, very gently tugging on his ear. He looks up, tears dabbing the side of his eyes before it falls to a poker face.

"Who are you chu?" He cutely asks as he tilts his head. I smile and pull up his arm helping him to his feet.

"I'm Jackie. I'm the Amusement Park's engineer." I introduce myself while grinning. He continues to stare before slightly bowing with a nervous smile.

"I-I'm Pierce Villiers. Nice to meet you chu~," he hums before looking up again, his ear twitching. Without warning his lunges forward wrapping his arms around my shoulders as his lips press against my cheek. "So cute!"

"W-What the heck?!"

"HEY! RAT! Lay off!" Boris growls as he yanks his collar back. Pierce immediately squeals before ditching his jacket and running into the nearest alley with Boris hot on his trail. I heavily sigh and look to Gowland who was silently laughing at the ordeal.

"Sorry about that. He has a nasty habit of kissing people he deems 'cute'. But Boris is right about getting you a suit." Gowland grins clapping his heavy hand across my back. "This way~ follow me~!"

"Cool," I chuckle, listening to Boris knocking over tin trashcans. Ah~ I feel bad for the janitors. Gowland happily leads me through the small arrangement of stores pulling me into a bathing suit store not too far from the actual pool.

"This place is mostly for rentals but you can buy them if you like."

"Rentals?" Ew. I don't want to be wearing a bathing suit that someone else's va-j-j was touching!

"Don't worry." He laughs seeing the slightly disgusted look on my face. "They are thoroughly washed afterwards and this section here is entirely new suits." He says gesturing over a smaller section. I hesitate before walking over scanning my eyes through the tops. How are any of these actually going to hold me? They are all practically B cups over here! I nervously put the blue top back picking out a pair of black swim shorts. This will work.

"No no miss you can't wear those!" An employee flusters as she takes it out of my hand and puts it back. I stare at the faceless, almost shocked with her boldness. She just told me _no_? "A beautiful young lady so blessed like you must wear appropriate attire!" She continues as she pulls out a string bikini and holds it up for me.

"No way in hell." I automatically reject. I'd rather die than wear something like that out. Besides there are little kids in the water park!

"Oh~! That's such a shame. At least try it on-,"

"No." I automatically reject as I go fingering through the rack. I'll just ignore her.

"Then how about this?" She asks as she pulls out a top for an A cup. I blink in disbelief before turning around pointing to my double knockers.

"You think that's going to cover this?"

"Of course it will! It's the style nowadays." She encourages with a broad smile. I roll my eyes and shake my head no as I pull out a black bikini top with a tie on behind the neck. The right most of it is covered in cherry blossoms, weaning out until only a few are on the left side. That's a cute design. These straps will help hold me in pretty well but the question is ... is it big enough to fit? I hold it up trying to eye it. Meh, I'll try it on anyway.

"Oh~ excellent choice! Here, try these two on as well." She says handing me tops that would probably only cover my suckers if that at all. Ugh ... having big boobs suck nothing fits them! I head in the back with a heavy heart but not before snatching up a pair of black swim shorts she had put back. "Let me know how it goes!"

Yeah right you're lucky I don't throw them in your face and go to a different store. But, she's right. You got it flaunt it but I just don't want to show the world. A shiver crawls up my hips to my spine as his heated hands touch my thoughts. Ugh ... what am I going to do with myself?

I discard my clothes and pull on the top on, disappointed with the find. Oh yeah this is perfect. These puppies literally look like they are about to spill right out. And the shorts? Riding right up my freaking butt. I turn around admiring the tight feel. Makes my butt look good but I don't need to be scarring any little kids. I tighten the straps to the swim suit taking another spin as I look at it before heavily sighing. I can't believe the highest cup size they go is a B cup. That's just cruel!

"How are they?" The lady asks as she knocks on my door.

"Tight."

"Perfect! Let me see." She says as she pulls back the curtain. She does a quick up down, sharply nodding her head. "It looks wonderful on you!" She cries as she claps her hands together. "Now for a cover up. She says getting a very loose swoop of a sash and toss it over my shoulders. I tie the sash around my hips noticing how little it really covers.

"Is this really a cover up?" I ask, turning around to expose my back. My scars are being shown. Oh who the hell cares at this point I look freaking _hot_! But, I don't want to stand out too much. Why not? I got it so flaunt it. No, no I can't do that. I feel a hand slip into my pocket as my internal war takes place spying the woman waving my wad of cash before my face.

"Thank you for your purchase~," she sings before booking it out of the store. I blink before I realize what just happened. I've been conned-!

"GET BACK HERE!" I scream as I dart out of the store. She glances over her shoulder before running out of the gate, taking a sharp turn into the forest. Oh no you don't-! I pump my legs faster nearly catching her hair before she leaps up and kicks against a tree, flipping over my head with amazing grace while I smack right into the immovable object. I stumble back and clutch my jaw, watching as she takes off with my money. Oh whatever I only have two bucks in there anyway.

"Have fun playing with my tampons because that's all I got in there!" I shout watching as she vanishes into the woods. Oh whatever it was a cheap enough wallet.

"Tampons?" A particular red head asks. I stiffen with alarm before stiffly turning around, watching as his eye immediately falls to my outfit. "Why, my dear you look lovely!" He cries with a smile.

_"You trying to seduce me b****? You'll have to try harder than that." _Black huffs from the mask. My eyes narrow before I heavily sigh, watching the Afternoon change to Dusk. Oh fantastic just what I need. And I don't want to walk to the Clock Tower in the dark wearing nothing but a skimpy outfit.

"Whatever. Change the season to winter." I say waving my hand as if to make him hurry up. The Jester only smiles pulling out a deck of cards.

"You'll have to beat me in a game for that."

"Can I have that Warden instead? He's a lot easier." As if on cue the trees morph into prison bars, locking me in a cell with the two Jokers on the outside. The Jester heavily sighs as Black looks me over, arms folded with a toothy grin.

"I'm hurt that you prefer my darker counterpart so much." The Jester sadly hums. "Ah~ but what's this? All this neglect is evoking a rather interesting emotion in me ... ," he continues to mutter nonsense as I stare the Warden down.

"What's the next challenge?" I ask taking a good look around the cage. Standard lock again but this one is newer.

"If you can break out of this one I'll change the season. But," he continues, smacking his whip against the bar as he grins, "when you lose you will stay here as my slave doing whatever I want." His sick smirk only grows broader as his mind travels off to sick fantasies of who knows what at this point. I roll my eyes and reach for the picking tools, patting nothing but a smooth thigh. Oh crap that's right. I left my clothes in the Amusement Park.

"Why did you abandon me, Jackie?" A very meek voice stutters, clearly on the verge of tears. My head snaps up before I twists around, eyes widening as I spy Sam standing in my kitchen. A big black eye is beginning to bloom as she nervously rubs her arm, biting back sobs. Her bright blue eyes deeply contrast with the growing red irritation in her eyes from tears as the ends of her short blonde hair tremble.

"Sam?" I ask, almost in shock. I look around expecting Jennifer to come around the corner and stick a needle of heroin in Sam's arm. Sam's been doing who knows what with Rachel ever since she left me. Something about me being too uncool to hang around with so she dumped me. I chuckles under my breath. I remember Jay threatening to beat her if she ever brought that stuff here, right after I was done with her.

"You left me ... you knew what she did and yet you let me go. Why?" She asks, slouching over the kitchen counter as she struggles to balance. My heart throbs, wanting to reach out and help her but I hold back. She only needs to ask and I will help.

"It was your choice. I'm from New York, Sam. We leave other's to their business because everyone has their own problems to deal with." I turn around, staring at the completely rotted out ends of the metal pole. I give the middle one a tug, already moving it halfway out across the ceiling.

"It was something you could have prevented. It was something you could have done so I wouldn't end up like this!" She shrieks, scraping her nails into her face as she screams in anguish. "sO mAnY dRuGs! So MaNy StRaNgE mEn! YoU lEfT mE tO dIe-!"

_CLANG._

I kick aside the one pole as I begin to yank on the other one, this more stubborn than the last. Oh come on. If I can pull this out then I can easily get out. I halfway turn to Sam with deadened eyes watching as she cringed back in fear. Does she really think I'm going to hit her?

"I still love you as a dear friend, Sam. But these were your choices. Ask for my help, and I will give it." I really will too. If she ever needed my help, if she was ever too drunk at a party to drive home herself I would have gladly done it. She knows that. Her frightened blue eyes turn fierce as she tears at her face in complete agony.

"YoU lEfT mE tO dIe-!"

"So you don't want my help?" I offer, yanking on the pole. Oh good it's almost out.

"No! I wAnT yOu To DiE!" I stare into her crazed eyes, sympathetically smiling for her as gently as I could. Her fierce face falls, clearly taken aback by my gentle reaction instead of yelling like I would have done before.

"I won't die for you, Sam." I will not look back at her and think 'I should have done this' or 'I should have done that'. I will move on despite her being stuck in denial that it's all my fault.

_CLANG_

The second the pole hits the ground she vanishes, the scenery shifting back to the cell. That's pretty cool how this place can do that. I slip out of the bars, righting my tiny top before looking up to the Jokers with jaws wide open.

"How ... could you callously leave her like that?" The Warden gaps, almost terrified that his little plot didn't work. I shrug my shoulders barely glancing over the blushing Jester.

"It was her choice and I have no right to force her to change. She has to come up with that on her own." I explain, staring at the Jester as he feverishly exhales with a reddening face.

"M-My dear ... that was quite harsh." He heavily breathes out, rubbing his arms, "your icy heart is giving me chills."

"Shut up and chance the season for me." I growl, folding my arms.

"It is ... done ... ," both of their eyes fall to my chest which was propped up on my arms while they were folded. I roll my eyes and quickly leave, ignoring the bellows and whistles from the inmates. Oh this is just embarrassing. I glance back spying both their eyes glued to my butt. Oh come on-!

"What are you freaking teenagers hitting puberty?!" I angrily demand before stomping up the stairs. This is so embarrassing! I grumble hatefully under my breath, throwing back the door to the forest. I swear everyone are such babies! Yeah, they're boobs, every girl has them. Yeah, it's a butt, everyone has that! I fold my arms as the air gets chilly. I should hurry up so I don't freeze to death. My toes almost immediately go numb as I step into a large pile of snow, thousands of icy needles stabbing my foot. Oh crap I forgot my _shoes_!

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow!" I shout, dashing across the fresh blanket as I make a straight run for the Tower up ahead. It's cold! It's so, so cold!

"This was a _terrible_ idea!" I shout at the top of my frost bitten lungs making a mad dash for the Clock Tower. It hurts! It really, legitimately _hurts_! My feet are on fire before I finally make it to the gate, slamming my body into the locked doors. Oh come on! "Julius! Open up right now!" I shout as I hurriedly punch the wooden doors, hopping back and forth on my poor feet. So cold! So, so so cold it hurts! The dusk shifts to night bringing a whipping freezing wind to slap across my bare back. Why does winter have to be so cold?!

"Jackie, honestly what is the matter with-where are your clothes?!" He demands as I quickly step inside, rubbing my arms as I breathe hot air on my fingers. The warmer stones offer a tortured yet relieving temperature difference to my poor toes.

"S-S-So cold." I stutter as my teeth incessantly chatter, heavily breathing as I try to warm my insides up. Julius looks over my body clearly thrown for a loop as to what to do. I quickly wrap my arms around the warmer man, trembling as my muscles go through spasms in an attempt to get warmer. "I-I-It's c-c-c-c-_cold_."

"Of course it is it's _winter_!" He shouts, landing on anger for his reaction before holding me close. I welcome the overly tight hug as he guides me across the floor, lightly cupping my back as he half drags me up the stone stairs. "And where are your shoes?!"

"B-B-B-B-B-Back at Amusement Park." I answer, peeking into his empty workshop. Where is Gray and Nightmare? "W-W-Where N-N-Nightmare and G-Gray?" His grip immediately tightens as soon as I mention Gray's name, pulling me into his workshop with the fire going and sits me down. His fingers intertwine with mine as he tightly holds them. That feels good. He heavily exhales soothing hot air over my finger tips offering wonderful warmth for them. This feels so nice ...

"You were _very_ foolish to go out in this weather wearing-w-wearing _this_!" He harshly criticizes, rubbing his warm hands over my arms before sliding them down my back. I tightly hold him back encouraging him to hug me as I slide my feet closer to the fire place to warm up a bit. I wasn't in the snow for long but it definitely did a number on them. They're all red from irritation. Julius quickly slides off his cloak and places it over me before pulling me onto his warm lap. Without a second thought I tap my head to his shoulder letting his hands vigorously rub my skin to create some friction.

"Yeah." I croak, trying to press as much of myself to him as possible. So cold~! I tremble as his finger trails over my jaw brushing over the sensitive scraped skin.

"Where did you get this?" He asks, tilting my head to get a better view of it.

"I hit a t-tree." I stumble out still trying to absorb his warmth. His eyes widen before narrowing, keeping the comment to himself. One hand firmly presses against my back while the other cups my uninjured jaw. I lean my head into his palm softly exhaling as the heat spreads through my face. This feels _much_ better. I jump as his lips gently brush over the scraps, his tongue dabbing them. "W-W-W-What-?"

"Disinfecting them." He corrects, already knowing what I was going to ask. Oh whatever. My eyes close as I concentrate on his warmth alone trying to ignore the hot wet presence consuming my jaw. Flashes of heat spark through my body as he more earnestly sucks on the injury being careful not to hurt them further. A very slight hum vibrates in the back of my throat as my eyes rolls deep into my head. This feels so nice ... I remain still as his hands rub up and down my thigh trying to warm up my limbs at the same time.

I love how Julius is always so gentle, yet at the same time précis.

Each touch holds a purpose, every movement furthering the flares of heat instead of diminishing it. His teeth very lightly graze over my skin before continuing to kiss up and down my jaw, tilting my head to expose my neck. He pauses as I hold my breath. Is he going to kiss my neck? I bite my lip in eager anticipation as his lips press against my neck before pulling back. I pout as he pulls my head against his shoulder continuing to rub my legs before reaching down and gently clutching my ice cold toes. Wow I'm actually pretty disappointed his didn't do anything more. I turn my head and stare at the slope of his neck.

Hm ...

I jut my head forward and kiss his neck hoping he'll pick up on the hint. He flinches from the sensitive touch as I very softly clamp my lips together and touch the tip of my tongue to his skin. He shivers as his grip tightens around my toes, beginning to knead my feet in his warm hands. Is that a ... hint? I hesitate before sucking at the skin, touching my teeth to his neck. His head cranes back and rests on the couch as his hands start moving, roaming around my sides as he moves me up before finally placing me against his hips. His breathing slightly hitches as I nibble at the tender area pausing before pulling back. That's enough I guess. He lets out a sigh, sounding almost disappointed yet relieved, as his eyes roll back in the front of his head. He smiles very sweetly before pulling me into another impossibly tight hug, almost afraid to let me go.

"Don't wear that in front of others. _Ever_." He huffs, jealousy clear in his voice as the back of his ears turn red. I snort a small laugh and tightly return the gesture, pressing my cold forehead to his neck.

"It's a bathing suit, Julius," I lightly defend, on edge to hear his retort. He remains silent before running his fingers through my hair pressing his lips to my ear.

"Yeah?" He whispers as his other hand floats down my side, his middle finger sliding between the suit and my hip. I suck in a quick breath waiting for his next move.

"Y-Yes," I squeak, nervously biting my lip as his hand pushes my bottom down slightly. My mind tingles with apprehension as my body screams for him to go for it. Shut up brain and let me enjoy this for a little bit.

"Hm~ because it might give someone some 'naughty' ideas to do something, let's say, with their _hands_." He continues, lightly kneading his fingers into my skull as his other hand tugs out slightly with the suit. I bury my face in his neck, trembling as he pulls part of the swim shorts down. I heavily sigh and regretfully reach down sliding my fingers over his wrist.

"Stop, Julius." I warn listening for his reaction.

"But why? It's just so inviting with what you are wearing my 'hands' can't help themselves." He teases rubbing his hands to either side of my hips. I smile as he turns around on the couch, laying down with me over top of him. My eye remains cracked open watching as he lays a soft blanket over the both of us. His hands rest over my lower back as I softly exhale and close my eyes.

"Thank you, Julius." I mutter, mindlessly doodling designs over his chest. He hums in satisfaction kissing my cheek one last time.

"Go to sleep, Jackie." He hums, very softly rubbing my lower back as I shut my eyes and listen to his clock ticking.

Yeah ... I really, _really_ like Julius.

‡

I'm getting ready for college so updates will be very, very slow. **_10 REVIEWS_** for the next as always~


	7. Chapter 7

"Julius ... ," I tiredly groan with a smile, feeling his chest moving beneath my fingertips. I wonder how we got into this position? My spine curls as I take in a deep breath, trembling as Julius's fingers lightly prod my hips.

"Hm." He grumpily hums, pressing my hips to his stomach. He deeply inhales running his nose along my jaw. "Quiet, troublesome woman."

"You're so _grumpy_ in the morning." I playfully tease as I lean back, delicately dotting his nose. I glance down spying my top nearly spilling everything over the edges. Oh gosh he even took my top off?

"And I wonder where my top went?" I hum casting a suspicious eye over Julius.

"It was wet." He complains as his arms rest over my lower back, ensuring that I can't get far even if I wanted to. I ... feel like our relationship is moving a little fast. After all we are even sleeping in the same bed and we haven't gone too far but it still bothers me. I feel like I'm rushing things but at the same time it feels so ... right. Like there's nothing in Wonderland that would make me want to go slower with him.

"So it was bothering you."

"Hmph." He harrumphs, lightly setting his head back against the pillow. I smile and softly sweep the hair out of his face.

"I'll go make you some coffee." And just like that with those magic words his arms fall to either side, freeing me up to go. I slip off the bed and trot over to his drawer, pulling out a simple long sleeved tight black shirt. But on me it's more like a baggy whore dress. Oh well. It's not like there's anyone really here except us. I glance over to Julius spying him sleepily rubbing his eyes as he tries to slump out of bed.

My cheek twitches into a smile as I trot into the hallway and quietly shut the door, turning around to see Alice. Her mouth is wide open as she blinks, almost as if trying to accept what she was seeing; her half naked, sane friend crawling out of Julius's room with disheveled hair and wearing his clothes. In her hand she holds a cup of coffee, still steaming with its newly attained contents.

"Y-You're back from your honey moon?" I croak, unable to come up with an appropriate response. Oh my gosh that's right I was only supposed to watch Julius until Alice is back.

And Alice _is_ back.

"J-Jackie?! Y-Y-Y-Y-You mean, yo-you and Julius-?!" She gasps, unable to form a full sentence.

"It's not what it looks like!" I shout, racking my brain for a logical response to her obvious shock. Oh my gosh but it's exactly what it looks like so how do I get around this?!

"It's _exactly_ what it looks like." Nightmare calls as he peeks into the hallway. My gaze shoots between him and Alice, unable to come up with an answer.

"S-Shut up Nightmare!" I hiss, thankful for his interruption. Oh gosh oh gosh how do I get out of this one?!

"J-Jackie I can't believe you hooked up with Julius! I didn't even see that coming." She mutters the last part to herself, running fingers through her hair as she tries to make heads or tails out of the strange situation. I heavily sigh and hold my heavy head. Well, yeah ... I kinda guess we _are_ a couple.

"Y-Yeah, sort of ... ," I mumble, looking off to the side. Wait a minute. My heart skips a beat as my eyes grow wide with fright. Julius, I know for a fact, used to love Alice. My troubled eyes dart over Alice as I take a hesitant step back. Oh my gosh am I getting _intimidated_ by her?!

"What is all this ruckus?" Julius growls as the door falls open, a perfectly groomed and dressed Julius exiting his room. His eyes indifferently look over Alice before locking eyes with me and notices Nightmare peeking into the hallway.

"Go get properly dressed. Now that I'm thinking about it that outfit is shameless." Julius heartlessly huffs before coldly walking by me. W-W-What?! S-Shameless? My cheeks grow dark with embarrassment as I look back over my outfit. Y-Yeah it was pretty bold of me to wear this but I was in such a good mood I didn't care. B-B-But now that Julius commented on it I ... I'm hurt, actually. I'm really, really hurt. And embarrassed.

"O-Oh, Julius, I made you some coffee." Alice happily offers as she hands him the cup of Joe. He grunts as he takes it from her hands, taking a sip. "42 points."

"Awe so low?" She whines, following after Julius with a happy smile.

And now I'm just plain confused and strangely pissed off. Her Alice is, just waltzing back in here and expects everything to go back to the way it was before. My heart painfully thuds in my chest as I clutch the aching body part. Unless ... that's what Julius wants? Was that 'shameless' comment a hint from him to get the hell out of his Clock Tower now that Alice is back for him? Already painful dabs of water brim at my eyelids. W-Wait a minute what am I getting so sad about? This ... might be for the best, maybe? Oh gosh now I'm full of doubts!

But what's going to become of our relationship _now_?

I numbly listen to Alice's chirpy laughter and Nightmare's whiny voice as he probably clings to her. That's it, then. I guess ...

I guess I'm not needed here anymore.

My heart sinks to the bottom of my feet as I trudge down the hall. It's not like I have anywhere else to wear right now. My clothes are mainly still at the Amusement Park and I ran here in this outfit. Whatever I'm taking Julius's shirt for now.

"Huh? Jackie, where are you going?" Nightmare asks as he happily pops his head up, clearly too absorbed in Alice's thoughts to concentrate on mine. I freeze by the door before indifferently staring at Nightmare's paling face.

"Work." I simply state, casting a quick glance over Julius. He takes another sip of the supposed horrible coffee, reviewing a few clocks he had left on his desk the night before. Julius ... am I really that easy to let go the second Alice comes walking back in? Tears gather at my eyes as I look around the hall, lost. What am I doing here? Honestly, I shouldn't even be here right now!

"W-Wait, Jackie why would you think that-," Nightmare begins, obviously worried for my well being.

Say one word about it and I. Will. End. You. _Incubus_. His lips gap at my silent warning before I continue in my head. I swear if you tell Julius or even Alice what I'm feeling right now I will make sure you will _never_ see the light of day again! Blood almost immediately is coughed out of his pale lips as he scrambles for a trashcan. My eyes narrow in discuss as Alice fondles over the sickly man, patting his back. Julius glances up with hazy and still sleepy eyes before I quickly walk out, refusing to let him see my face.

Julius, why?

I numbly wobble into the streets ignoring the snow blanketed paths stabbing freezing needles into my feet. I'll be out of it soon enough so what does it matter? Streaks of ice touch my cheeks as tears willingly roll down my face. I'm so weak and pathetic. Why did Julius have to go and do that? H-He left me so easily. He walks past me, calling my outfit shameless, and takes Alice's coffee which I know he doesn't like but drinks it anyway. I don't get it. Why did he walk by me so easily, without a second glance back at my crumpling face? N-No, I'm sure that isn't it. He was probably too tired to really think straight. I freeze in the middle of the dirt path, reveling the warmth touching my skin as I make my way through the forest.

Oh now I'm just making excuses for the man.

I perk up slightly as my feet touch solid rock. Here comes round three. I shift my weight to one foot staring at the Warden from the other side of the bars dastardly grinning at me.

"I've caught you." He softly hums before giving me a toothy grin. "Let's see if you can get out of this one."

"Change the season to summer when I do get out." I huff, flipping the mattress off the squeaky springs. I grab two of the poorly made metal springs and straighten two out and begin twisting at their roots.

"It's hopeless, Jackie. You're lost."

"I'm not lost. I'm going to the Amusement Park and staying there indefinitely." If I go anywhere else Julius will be the only one on my mind unless I drown him out with work. My heart grows heavy as the springs snap off. Perfect. I pull out the metal making them as straight as I possibly can.

"You're going to stay my f***ing prisoner that's what." He excitedly growls. I try to ignore him as I kneel down, reaching around to pick at the lock. My eyes narrow in confusion as I poke the main one into the lock, trying to pick around for the combination. W-Where is it? I just swept through the whole lock and there's nothing in there. It almost feels ... smooth. His gloved hand gently sweeps my chin up, forcing me to look at his crimson orb. His eye softens to a gooey mush as he sweetly smiles, "don't worry. I'll treat you gently as long as you behave."

"Awe~ so cute! I didn't know you knew how to flirt, Joker." The Jester excitedly coos, leaning against the Warden's shoulders. His eyes flash with annoyance as he whips around, shoving the Jester back.

"What the hell part of that looked like flirting you nitwit?!" He angrily demands as his ears start to turn red.

"Joker~ and Inmate~ sitting in a tree. K-i-s-s-i-n-g~!" The Jester sings as the Warden snatches up his collar.

"Shut up elephant piss!" He hisses, going on with more insults than I can count. I let out an annoyed groan as I lightly thump my head against the bars, defeated.

My life sucks right now.

The man I love has thrown me aside.

I'm stuck in a freaking prison.

I'm wearing a skimpy bikini right now.

And worst of all Joker is annoying me. Both of them.

"It's alright, sweet pea." The Jester purrs as his fingers softly trail through my hair. I look up spying him crouching down in front of the cage with gentle eyes as he cups his own cheek.

"It will be a f***ing blast with you here to entertain us." The Warden grins as the Jester rustles my hair a little bit, sliding his hand over my jaw and tilts my head to the side as he examines me to his delight.

That's all I am, aren't I?

Entertainment.

A play thing.

A doll that everyone can dress up and down.

Someone to have when Alice isn't around.

A toy.

A commodity.

A no good dirty used sock when Alice isn't here.

Alice this.

Alice that.

Alice this.

Alice f***ing _that_-!

"I'M SICK OF IT!" I scream, startling Joker as I jump to my feet. "I will _not_ be a toy that just anyone else can use! Everyone else can go f*** themselves for all I care! Hell, Julius can jump off a cliff if I'm apparently not good enough for him!" In my rage I brace my hand against the wall, raising my foot and kick right at the lock. I will not be broken through this 'love broken hearted' s***! The cage door swings open, smacking the Warden in the head as the Jester shoves the Warden in front of the door to protect himself.

"Aw~ she realized it too fast! Boo~ no fun~," the Jester sings as the Warden whips around, cracking his bleeding nose into the correct positioning as enraged flames dance around his eyes.

"The f*** was that for?!" He screams as I stomp out of the cage, casting a deadly glare over to Joker. I want to break something. I'm so enraged that I don't care about anything else. I will be selfish right now and the selfish me is pissed off at the world for refusing to look at me when there is another person with a heart present.

"Well the door was coming towards me, Joker so I decided to defend myself." He simply shrugs as he laughs at his counterparts misfortune.

"Using me as a f***ing sheild?!" The Warden demands, shaking the Jester around in his pure anger.

"Well it worked." The Jester grins as he shrugs.

"Summer. _Now_." I hiss, interrupting their little girl spat. Honestly I'm done with it. You don't like me then get the hell out of my face because I'm forging ahead anyway. Both Joker's freeze before glancing over, carefully studying my rage. The Jester simply smiles as he brushes off the Warden's hands as steps over to me. That's not a kind smile. That smile looks like one of defeat for now but also one that screams 'I'm not giving up yet'.

"It is done, dear. Because this is technically not your game we hold no regrets of yours to truly keep you here. It is a shame but we will have to wait before ensnaring you completely. But visit when you can, won't you? It's a delight to see you bravely and easily foil my counterparts traps." He sweetly asks as he holds my jaws.

"Hey!" The Warden spits, grumbling under his breath as he looks away, clearly annoyed. My eyes narrow as the Jester leans forward, pressing his lips to my forehead as his thumb sweeps my cheek. My rage warps into painful thumps as I push his hands away. Get off me I'm too emotional to answer right.

"Fine. First Summer."

"It is done, my lovely little foreigner." He hums as the cages shudder. I sourly glance to either side spying the trees towering over us and blocking out the sun. Well it's about freaking time. I turn to leave but the Jester's hand catches my arm. I glare back daring him to make another stupid move. Go ahead. Let's see if I can break that nose of yours. A visible shudder runs down his spine as he pulls me back towards him into a strong embrace.

"Promise me to show me that face again. It invigorates me seeing such flaming rage and indecision deep in those eyes." He begs as his hand softly rubs my back. I heavily sigh and push him away, too tired from the emotional drain to properly answer him.

"Go away."

"Ah, and that lost look in your eyes ... it's as if it's drawing me in, begging me to divulge deeper in that passionate emotion. Please, promise you'll return sometime?"

"Fine. Now let go."

"Even your cold goodbye sends riveting shivers through me, dear. I look forward to the next time we meet."

"Go die in a hole." I hiss before turning away and angrily stomp out of the woods. Biggest waste of my precious fifteen minutes when I could be fixing something instead of messing around with stupid headed Joker. Wait. I pause and glance back, spying the Jester's back as he happily skips down the path.

Don't they have names?

Oh whatever screw them too with the mood I'm in right now!

JULIUS'S POV

"Julius~ what's going on between you and Jackie?" Alice pesters, leaning on my desk as her delicate folded fingers prop her chin up. Her blouse parts ever so slightly by an innocent enough mistake, revealing part of a pink lacey bra cupping her smaller bosoms.

"Hmph, nosy woman." I huff, continuing to work without looking back up knowing what I would find. I will admit, in the past I would have more than happily catch a glimpse of whatever I could, all the while knowing what will never be. I pick up a tiny screw between my finger tips, lightly touching it into place before screwing it into submission.

However, with Jackie in my arms why pay Alice much attention? After all she is with Hatter now, a fact which still irks me, but who honestly cares? She seems very happy with Blood Dupre and that's what matters concerning her. I pause in my tinkering, glancing over two different clocks which are fixed but have been sitting on the desk for hours.

Now I need to concentrate on my own happiness here in the tower with Jackie.

"IDIOT!" Nightmare shouts before smacking his head against his desk which is still in my office, trembling as he earnestly stares at me from afar. What is going on with him? He's been boring holes through my head ever since Jackie left, and exploding with outbursts of insults off and on.

"Alice." I call, holding up my empty coffee cup. Her eyes beam with the fact that she can be useful before snatching up the cup and happily bounding off to the kitchen. Such simple things keep foreigners happy it's a wonder how they survive without observing every door knob while they walk. The second Alice is out the door Nightmare scrambles over his desk, falling flat on his face in the next instant before rushing to my side. What is so dire that he needs to speak with me immediately? His hand braces against my work table before his hand whips across my face.

_SLAP_

I stand up in furious shock, towering over the smaller man with beady eyes. What was that for?!

"Do you have _any_ idea what Jackie was thinking about this morning before she left?!" Nightmare angrily hisses, grabbing my jacket and pulls me closer. My eyes narrow as I grip his wrists, keeping him in his place.

"This is my Clock Tower and you will show me my proper respect." I huff before smacking his hands away. What has gotten into him?

"She thinks you've chosen Alice over her!" Nightmare spits out, flushing with anger. "How could you be so stupid!?"

"W-What?" I ask, astonished. "Why would she possibly think that?" I hiss back, glancing towards the door to make sure Alice wouldn't intrude on this private matter. Did what I tell her the other night change mean nothing to her?

"This Dawn time change you called her outfit shameless in front of Alice, when Jackie was so excited to wake up by your side. Then you ignored her and took Alice's coffee after Jackie offered to make you some herself. Alice has been here to dozens of time changes, doing these things day in and day out while Jackie only heard about it." My clock ticks hard as the realization crashes down on me. Which means that Jackie believes that I simply tossed her aside and welcomed Alice back with open arms. That is not true I have been more or less annoyed since Alice showed up out of the blue.

"Jackie doesn't know that." Nightmare points out with deadly precision. My clock aches as I back up from Nightmare's truth. He's right. Of course she would think those things she's a woman for crying out loud and a troublesome one at that! But ... how could she think those things so easily after confessing so embarrassingly to her a few nights ago? Did she not believe me when I poured out my clock to her.

"Oh, no she believed you alright. It's just that you were thoughtless in your actions this morning, leading her to believe that everything she's worked for, everything that had meaning in this relationship was shattered because you responded as you always do to Alice's arrival, and then insulted Jackie on top of it." Nightmare spits, clearly on edge, "I didn't let Gray continue with his affections because I thought you could make Jackie happy but now I'm having some very serious second thoughts." He growls as a throbbing headache begins to persevere in my mind. I clench my teeth and wobble out of the room. Curse you, Nightmare this is going too far!

"J-Julius, are you alright?"

"I'm leaving." I announce, quickly trotting down the stone stairs before rushing into the snow. I freeze in my gait, dipping my hand into my pocket before pulling out my connector. A wonderful, timeless item that will forever bind me to Jackie. My fingers curl around it, making my clock ache with the motion of squeezing the delicate item. Will this be enough to prove that I love her? I gnash my teeth before pocketing the connector, quickly running through the dusk streets and through the snow.

Honestly Jackie could you be any more of a troublesome woman?!

‡

OMG could this finally be it?! **_10 REVIEWS_** to find out~


	8. Chapter 8

JACKIE'S POV

I sneeze before hoarsely coughing, finishing up with the last of the bolts. Stupid Julius stupid Wonderland stupid, stupid people in general! Everyone's a stupid idiot except for me! I let my irrational rants continue through my head before angrily throwing my wrench to the side, thumping my forehead against the railing. Gosh dang it ... Julius, why did you do that? I still can't, no, don't want to believe it! You've chosen Alice over me yet again, just as all the other Role Holders have! I clench my teeth, smacking my fist against the hot sticky railing. Dang it ...

"U-Um, Jackie? I think you should go to bed ... ," Gowland hesitantly says, raising a finger to object to me working so hard. I whip my head around making him flinch back from my fierce glare.

"NO!" I roar, immediately livening up. No, Gowland don't make me go to bed. If I am left alone to think all I'll be able to think about is Julius and how stupid he is! "Let me fix more. Please, Gowland there has to be more to fix!"

"There is _nothing_ more for you to do here!" Gowland growls before stomping up to me. I shrink back from his startling rough approach before he grabs me and throws me over his shoulder.

"G-Gowland put me down!" I demand, smacking his back. Please, please don't leave me alone to think about these things alone-!

"No this is for your own good!" He huffs, trotting through the Amusement Park towards my room. I weakly struggle against his strength, trying to worm out of his arms as I desperately look around the desolate paths for help. Please ... please, don't let me have time to myself for a little bit. Let me drown in it for all I care! Gowland pops me into the air, holding my wrists together before shoving me inside my room. My head shoots up as he slams the door, clicking it shut with a dead bolt from the outside in the cases where I get so overworked he has to lock me up.

"Gowland stop!" I desperately shout, banging against the door. "Pig! Jerk! Stupid Mary!" I childishly scream, banging my fists against the door. "G-Gowland ... please." I quietly beg, resting my head against the door. Please don't let me think about anything right now. I just-

"Jackie." A sweet, melodic voice croons as arms wrap around my waist. My heart leaps into my mouth as I look back, shocked to see Julius's obviously hurt expression cross his face. W-When did he get in here?!

"W-What do you want?" I meekly growl, trying to be fierce as I weakly push against his chest. Just please ... enough, I can't take it anymore!

"Jackie, please listen to me-," he begs trying to subdue my

"No!" I shout shoving him away as my chest heaves. It hurts ... it hurts so much to be rejected not once, not twice, but _three_ times by Julius! Anymore and it will destroy me.

"I-I've had enough Julius! I'm hurt, I'm really, really hurt right now." I weakly spit, unable to control myself anymore. Julius, if Alice is still in your clock then how am I supposed to fit anywhere near it?! He clenches his teeth, tightly holding me to his chest as he hugs me.

"Jackie, _you_ are the only woman that can fill my clock alright?!" He shouts as pink touches his cheeks. I breathe hard staring into his truthful eyes.

"T-Then why did you ignore me like that this morning? And call me 'shameless'?!" I demand too worked up to really listen to him. He's a jerk! Hurt flashes across his face as he grips my biceps, pushing me back onto the bed as he leans over me. My eyes grow wide as he cups my cheek, pinning my stomach to the bed.

"I'm always grumpy in the morning and I wasn't thinking." He admits, softly thumbing my cheek. I grip his wrist unable to muster the energy to push him away. Gosh dang it Julius!

"You're so _confusing_!" I growl quickly running out of points to yell at him about. "Y-You were all over me last night and then literally shoved me away this morning and smoothly accepted Alice as if nothing ever changed!"

"Jackie stop being so troublesome! I wasn't thinking of that at all."

"You even graded her coffee as if nothing had ever happened!"

"Jackie ... ," he softly murmurs, cupping my other cheek in his hand as he wipes away the senseless tears. "I love you, Jackie. And you will be the only woman that I care this much about to this extent. And, Jackie ... I'm willing to give myself to you. Forever." He says, reaching back into his pocket and pulls out a thin gold watch.

"Jackie," he begins, staring earnestly into my eyes as he holds it up for me to see, "will you accept my connector?"

"C-Connector? What's that?" I ask, sniffling back tears as I stare at the beautifully engraved watch. Tiny clocks dance around the edges of the silver lined watch. It's absolutely stunning.

"Every Role Holder has one, a connector. This is something given to use when we take on a role." He dutifully explains as he gets off me. He sits beside me, gently holding my hand as he sets the watch beside my wrist. "This is meant for the one and only woman that we will ever love. It's basically a physical promise to never yearn for another woman and stay with the wearer of our connector for as long as we live. And, Jackie, I ... I want _you_ to have my connector." He says, softly touching his fingers to the back of my neck. Forever?

"So this ... is like a marriage?" I ask, trailing my finger down the length of the watch. Julius shudders before nervously gulping, a thin layer of pink touching his cheeks. Julius is asking me to marry him?

"If a marriage is connecting two people together forever then yes." He answers, clearly on edge as he lays out his feelings before me. I stare at the beautiful watch, speechless. I can't believe it. Julius Monrey is asking me to _marry_ him right now. My heart painfully thumps as my mother's red hair flashes through my mind. N-No, she has nothing to do with this. I'm different from her. My fingers, without my consent, close Julius's fist around the connector. I look up to his shocked face, hardly unable to speak.

"J-Julius ... I don't know what to say." I admit, keeping his fingers in a tight fist around the watch as I gently stroke his hand.

I'm not ready for that yet.

"Jackie, do you love me?" Julius earnestly asks, cupping my cheek and forces me to look at him. The painful hurt is clear in his eyes as he struggles to make sense of my confusing emotions. Oh what the heck!

"I-I ... ," I trail off unable to get the words to float from my lips. Oh my gosh why can't I say it?! I look to the ground as my tongue freezes up. Say something stupid! If I don't I might lose him forever!

"I see." He indifferently says, making my heart freeze. My head shoots up, spying his deadened eyes. No, no Julius that's not it at all! I like you, I really, really like you but saying 'I love you' is something I simply can't say unless I know for a fact he will never leave me!

"You can't say it ... ," he mutters in complete shock.

"N-No, Julius please look at me." I beg, cupping his face and make him look back at me. My chest tightens as I spy the obvious rejection sobering him up pretty quickly. No no no no no-!

"Julius, I can't say I love you because I've never cared for someone enough to say it before!" I spit out, grasping at straws as I struggle to get my feelings out correctly. "I-I mean, I can't say it b-because-,"

"Because you don't love me, correct?" He callously says as he stands up. My eyes flash with terror as he glances at the door. No Julius please don't leave! I hop up and tackle him back onto the bed, pinning his shoulders down as my heart goes on an emotional rampage.

"Julius, I can't say I love you because I don't know how to recognize love! I honestly have no definition of it and being with you, I feel, is the closest thing I've ever felt to it!" I stumble out. I know it's pathetic to say. It's a very, very pathetic excuse but it's the truth.

"Jackie, how can you say that?" He asks, honestly confused as his hand touched my cheek.

"I-I was beaten, horribly, when I was little," my gut twists as the words flow out faster than I can stop them. I touch the bottom of my tank top before ripping off my shirt, letting him see all the scars from past beatings. His eyes widen as he takes a double take at the sullied skin.

"How could no one have ever noticed that?" He mutters in disbelief, touching his hand over my stomach where a jagged scar is.

"Y-You couldn't see them before because it was always dark and she concentrated on skin that wouldn't often be seen. I didn't know what 'love' was, Julius and I still don't have a fully defined understanding of it. But, Julius, what I have with you feels so _right_. I've never felt more comfortable with anyone before or at ease or angry and mad or fearful all at the same time when you're around-!" I rant, unable to control my rampaging tongue. It's true, though. I have never felt this way with someone but what I have with Julius feels so real and beautiful I won't let myself mess it up! Julius's eyes remain locked to my skin as he sits up, gently holding me from sliding off as I plop into his lap. I clench my teeth as my chest heaves, wiping the blinding tears away as best I could.

"I ... can understand that." He admits, pressing my head to his shoulder. I tightly clutch his jacket, sobbing my little eyes out. He knows. Now he knows how pathetic I was when I was younger. Now he knows I have all these scars. No he knows why I'm so scared to open up to others-! His hand lightly strokes my back as he softly exhales.

"I was well liked as a faceless. However, when I obtained my role my old friends avoided me like the plague." He continues, trying to be callous about it but hurt is still in his voice.

"I had rearranged my own definition of love a few times, trying to figure out what it was." he leans back and softly brushes a hair out of my face, kissing right beneath my teary eye. "And, what I have with you, is something I consider to be absolutely irreplaceable. If you were to leave I fear I would never be able to recover." He says, pressing his lips to my cheek again. I honestly find that hard to believe. After all Alice would still visit him. A new round of tears burst out of my sockets as I clutch tightly onto his jacket.

"A-A-And Alice?" I stutter, sniffling as he lets out a heavy sigh.

"A nice girl who brings me coffee every now and then," he admits, kissing my forehead, "it's true I had somewhat romantic feelings in the past concerning her. However, I have no more interest in her in such a light. Not with you here, Jackie." He sweetly croons as his hands lightly touch my sides and hold me close. He leans back with a gentle smile, making me look at him.

"You are the only woman I care about to such a powerful extent." He says before sweetly touching his lips to mine. I weakly croak in the back of my throat as I eagerly push back, wanting to show him how deeply this feeling runs through me. I can't even express what I am really feeling through words. I'm afraid that action is the only thing that can really convince him that I care so very, very deeply for him. His fingers run through my hair as I shift on his lap, pushing him back onto the bed. A light thump catches my ear as I glance over the side of the bed, spying his shoes on the side of the bed. Are we ... really going to go through with this?

My mind falls back as my eyes roll back, feeling his hands tightly squeeze my hips. I lightly breathe in as his hands freely roam over my heated skin tightly holding me in place. My heart pounds as my hands press against his chest, hesitating before sliding up his shoulders and pushing his jacket down. His arm hooks my waist as he rolls over, pushing the jacket off the bed. My entire body catches on fire as I kick off my shoes, gripping Julius's hair as I pull back and kiss his neck. His breath hitches in pace as my hot mouth clamps over the skin, his fingers gripping the sheets as he shakily exhales.

"I love you, Jackie. Even if you can't say it yet, I will." And I'll bet that's terrifying to him right now. My eyes crack open as his hands hook around my belt and unlatch it. O-Oh ... I stiffen up and pull back from his neck, nervously touching my lips to his mouth. His hands pause in action, sensing my distress before smoothly running up my sides. My fingers almost immediately start picking at his shirts unbuttoning it before sliding it off his tense shoulders. He tosses it aside and grabs one of my hands, running it over his strong rippling stomach as his tongue laps at my lower lip. My eyes soften as I pull back, staring at the heavily breathing Julius.

He truly is the only man I've ever cared about to this extent. To wanting him to touch me. To wanting him to stay by me in thick and thin. To really wanting him to hold me and emotionally support me when I'm down.

Julius ... please don't ever leave me.

‡

Aw~! I thought that was an adorable ending! Do you want more? Neh? Neh? If I get enough reviews I'll consider continuing this series since I was planning for this to be the final chapter :3


	9. Chapter 9

Be sure to check out my Atticus story. I love the plot and I'm addicted to it. I know you might be wary because it's an OC x OC. When I come across those myself I tend to pass them over, but hey, if my other stuff is freaking awesome then why wouldn't my Atticus story be? :3

‡

My eyes crack open spying Julius's sleeping face inches from mine. My eyes widen for a moment before last night floods into my mind. Oh, oh gosh ... that's embarrassing. So I guess at this point we are a solid couple now. My cheek twitches into a smile as I gently move closer, nuzzling my head into his chest. Heh ... he's probably going to be out for a little while. I jolt as his arm wraps around my waist and presses me against him. He's awake?

"When did you wake up?" I ask, kissing his neck. He throatily grunts and holds me tighter, kissing my forehead.

"I do not sleep well in unfamiliar places." He explains with a nearly croaking voice. Awe~ he sounds really tired too. My smile grows as I wrap my arms around his shoulders, pressing my lips to his. He's so cute~ he remains stiff but otherwise pushes back, slightly parting his mouth as he rolls halfway on top of me.

"Yeah. You should have seen him when I took him camping!" Ace smiles as he pops up behind Julius. We both jump, faces paling as I spy Ace's smiling face above Julius's head.

"The f***?!" Julius shouts, immediately becoming animate.

"What?!" I shout, jumping back. How the hell did three people fit on a one person bed?! I fall over the edge and scramble back, spying Ace's arm locked around Julius's waist. His eyes flash as he whips around, clocking Ace in the head with his wrench.

"OW!" Ace shouts, releasing Julius and clutching his head as he sits up. "Owie~ Julius you meanie." He pouts, rubbing his head.

"Why are you in her bed?" He coldly asks with an icy tone. A shiver crawls down my spine feeling the chilling atmosphere crawling over my arms. Scary ... a grumpy Julius is very, very scary ...

"Heh ... I could as the same thing, Julius." Ace smiles as he looks over the sleep deprived man before grinning. "Hey, hey did you two hook up? Does that mean I can have my threesome again?!"

"NO." We both growl at the same time. I heavily sigh and run a hand through my hair. So annoying ... now what? We're together but I have work and ... and, well, why shouldn't I work at the Clock Tower? Well, it's really Clover Tower but there's a door connecting to Julius's work place right?

"Awe~ no fair." He huffs, sulking as he looks off to the side. Julius numbly rubs his head, annoyed before gently sliding his fingers between mine. An electric shot shoots down my spine as I lightly squeeze back, unconsciously smiling at the contact.

"Let's return to Clover Tower." He says, gently pulling me along with him.

"Wait." I say, pulling back without thinking. Julius immediately stops, looking back over me with a tinge of hurt before understanding touches his eyes.

"You should stay here then and work so-,"

"That's not what I mean. I'm going to pack." I say, hopping over to the closet and pulling out some articles of clothing. I'll pack a little bit before coming back and getting the bulk of it.

"Oh~! Is Jackie moving in with us?" Ace excitedly says with a goofy smile. Julius slides out his wrench again and smacks Ace upside the head before smoothly gliding over to me. His hand slides down my arm, starting from my shoulder and to my wrist. I stiffen as a tingle follows his trailing hand, resting a large bundle of heat over my wrist as I glance over to him. My breathing hitches as I spy his face hardly inches from mine as he stares at me.

"Are you sure you want to?" He asks, making it sound almost like a warning or a threat then a question. A faint tinge of pink touches my cheeks as I lean forward, gently pecking him on the lips in front of Ace.

"Yeah I'm sure." I sweetly smile, making his complexion redden with embarrassment. I giggle at his blushing face and toss a few more undergarments into the back, about to zip it up before he holds my hand. He reaches into the back of the cabinet and, when Ace isn't looking, slips in a few lacy apparals into my back.

"Pffffft oh Julius ... ," I snicker before he quickly zips it shut, making sure Ace can't see the contents of it.

"Ace, carry this." Julius said, tossing the bag into Ace's arm.

"Right-i-o!" He grins, thrilled as his grin stretches from ear to ear, "hey, hey does this mean we can have a threesome tonight too? I hardly was able to sneak in on time to see Jackie waking up and making sure Julius didn't notice me. Actually, I'm surprised Julius was so preoccupied staring at your sleeping face he didn't even notice me!" Ace heartily laughs as Julius rolls his eyes, pulling me onto my feet.

"Hey, let me take a quick shower first." I say, slipping my hand from his as I nervously retreat to the bathroom with a change of clothes. I bulk as his arm slides around my waist and his lip touches my earlobe.

"Would you, perhaps, want to take one together?" He asks, observing my horrified flushing face. N-No way! Too fast! He stares at my face before his cheek twitches into a smile, letting me go. H-He was teasing me ... I slide into the bathroom and shut the door, nearly hyperventilating as the heat from his breath lingers on my ear.

S-Shower together ... he moves surprisingly fast when he wants to. Oh man ... now that I'm thinking about it I'm about to-to move in with my boyfriend. I'm about to move in with my official boyfriend after confessing to each other fully last night.

...

Oh man this has bad idea written _all_ over it!

JULIUS'S POV

My clock aches with simple joy as I listen to the shower squeak to a start. I couldn't help but tease her a tad. My face flushes as her startled face pops into my mind. Her faces are cute ... not at all troublesome.

"Boo~ you should have offered to take a shower with her to conserve water." Ace pouts, lounging across her messy bed. I look back, studying the messed up sheets. Last night ... an excited shiver travels down my spine. W-We didn't go far and neither did she accept my connector. But why do I feel so happy and fulfilled anyway, even though I didn't accomplish what I wanted to do?

"Ace, get off." I order, walking up to the bed. I might as well straighten her room up a bit. At least my portion of it.

"Boo~,"

"_Off_."

"Make me." Ace huffs before my glare turns deadly. Who does he think he is, sneaking in here in the first place and bothering Jackie's and mine alone time? I hardly get off work, and even now I dread the buildup of clocks, but I do not regret the time I spent with her. My only regret though is not noticing Ace when he snuck in. Ace heavily sighs as he slides off the bed, sulking. "Boo~ no fun, Julius."

JACKIE'S POV

"Y-You really didn't have to straighten up, Julius." I embarrassingly mutter as we walk into the forest. I was mortified when I walked out of the shower and saw my clean room. Not that it was that dirty before but honestly I didn't think my shower took that long! Before I go back to Clover Tower I need to change the season to Winter.

"It's fine. You were taking your sweet time

"And we all know what happens when showers take a rea~lly long time~," Ace sings from behind, touching my shoulder. "Were you thinking of me and Julius without us? So naughty~," he teases before Julius again smacks him with a wrench.

"Knock it off." He scolds, readying another hit to knock him out for good.

"Ow~," I stifle a giggle as I watch Julius reprimand Ace. I swear it's almost like I'm the mom, Julius is the dad and Ace is our misbehaving kid. A slight flush crosses my face at the thought as we enter the clearing where the Circus is. Ugh just stop thinking ...

"Oh my~ moving in with your sweetheart, are you?" A sweet voice asks. Julius's hand immediately tightens around mine as I spy the Jester a few feet away with a deck of cards already out. "Here to play a game, Miss Jackie?"

"I'm playing for her." Julius immediately interrupts. My eyes dart over to Julius, startled. He's going to play instead? Why?

"Oh~ this'll be fun." Ace sings as he looks over the two men, excited about the game.

"What a delight! Normally you turn down my offers. What game would you like?" The Jester kindly offers with a sincere smile.

"Because they are boring and a waste of my valuable time. Black Jack." Julius coldly states as tent walls, a round table and two chairs appear out of nowhere.

"How cold, Clockmaker." White hums as he sets up the cards.

I numbly watch the precessions of the game, watching as Julius loses for a second time. Why is Julius playing instead of me? I don't get it. Is it ... because he knows that I don't really want to go to the jail again and face the Warden? That was creepy ... how he could make my memories so life like. My arms wrap around my torso, trying to nonchalantly hug myself. It scares me.

"Because he's a better player than _your_ sorry a**." The Warden's mutters in my ear as his hands settle on my hips. I whip around and stumble back, slapping a hand over my ear. Creepy ...

"W-What am I doing here?"

"You're lost, obviously." The Warden scoffs with a wicked grin, "which means that you are _mine_." He enthusiastically growls before roughly grabbing my arm, dragging me down the hallway.

"H-Hey, let go! What are you talking about?!" I demand, futilely struggling against his monstrous grasp.

"Since that Clockmaker isn't enough, _you'll_ be staying here in the prison." He says with absolute conviction, making my heart squeeze. He's saying it like I don't have a choice. No, no I don't! I won't stay!

"No, no to hell with that! I don't want to!" I shout, struggling even harder. J-Julius and Ace! Where did the both of them go?!

"Just as you don't want to take Julius's connector? Just as you don't want to fall in love?" He sneers with a wide spread grin, whipping me around a sharp corner with a single cell at the far end of it.

"W-What are you talking about?" I shakily demand, trying to pull my hand free. My gosh he's _really_ freaking me out right now!

"Your vial. It's still here, which means you are still lost about who to choose. Until you accept his connecter ... there isn't anything I _can't_ do to you here." He grins maliciously before slamming my back against the wall. A frightened chill creeps down my spine as his fingers snatch up my chin, forcing me to look him in the eye. Why is he suddenly doing this to me? T-The way he's saying it ... almost sounds like he's trying to convince me to accept Julius. But why? His hands gather my wrists into his one above my head as he reaches for his eye patch.

"Hey ... let's see what you're most afraid of, shall we?" The Warden purrs with delight as a vicious grin pulls his lips up. His head flicks to the side before leaping back, barely avoiding The edge of Ace's blade. I jolt and press up against the wall, watching as Ace's head pops up with a wide grin.

"You ok?" He smiles, patting my head as I stare at him. A-Ace ... why is he here?

"_HEY_! That f*** is this, knight?!" He hisses, taking out his whip. His fiery red orb glares over Ace as he gnashes his teeth.

"You can't force her, particularly since she's not the star." He coldly smiles before raising his sword at the lone Warden. I stare wide eyed at the impending fight, unable to say anything. I ... want to tell him to stop. B-But the Warden really, _really_ freaked me out!

"You-!" Black spits, tightening his grip around his whip.

"Which makes this legal. Oh! And this is for trying to steal her away from Julius~," he devilishly grins before bringing his blade down over the Warden's chest. Joker stumbled back, clasping his chest as he heavily wheezes.

"F***ing knight ... ,"

"W-Wait, Ace that's enough!" I shout, reaching out and grabbing his arm.

"Enough? Enough of what?" Ace smiles as he looks down to me. I blink, puzzled as I spy the bright colors of the tent behind him. I-I'm back in the tent? How? I take a step back, looking around the clear tent. When did I get back here?

"Is something wrong, Jackie?" Julius asks, concerned as he gets up from the table.

"Y-Yeah, no, I mean no." I choke out, looking for Joker. Where did he go?

"Enough lollygagging. I've won and the season is Winter." Julius says, wrapping an arm behind me and guides me out of the Circus. I glance back spying some clowns stopping to stare after us.

What just happened?

‡

"So that's what happened ... ," I mutter, deeply troubled after Julius explained it all to me. The bed under me seems much softer as he gently rubbed my arm, kissing my temple as if to reassure me that I am safe here in his arms. Joker just tried to keep me locked up and confined in jail. All because I haven't accepted Julius's connector? It ... it's true that I don't want anyone else but t-to go so far as being with Julius ... I just don't know. I like him. I like him so much it hurts. N-No, that's not it.

I love him more than anything.

"J-Julius." I stumble out, looking up to him. I ... love him. I really, really truly love him. So ... why _don't_ I accept his connector? I want him. I want to be with him for as long as I am alive. I get up to my knees, wrapping my arms around his shoulders before lightly hugging him.

"What is it?" He asks, gently rubbing my back. My chest squeezes as I brush my mouth over his jaw line,

"J-Julius ... let me see your connector." I nervously say. His eyes widen slightly as he turns to look at me, carefully studying my eyes. Wordlessly he slides out his connector, presenting it to me in the palm of his hand. My fingers tremble as I sweep my middle finger over the watch's case, smoothly exhaling from the slight warmth it gives off. This is ... basically a 'marriage' isn't it? S-So if I accept this I am ... married to him. My chest tightly clenches as my finger rests over the top of it. Am ... I ready to be done with searching? My lips make a fine line as I nervously pick up the connector, curling my fingers around it. I jolt as his hand catches my wrist, making me look at him.

"I do not want it unless _you_ want it." He says, probably questioning my sanity. Maybe I'm rushing it. Maybe I'm freaked out by what the Warden said. But ... I honestly want Julius and Julius alone. No one else. Joker helped me realize that in a sense. My free hand cups his cheek as I lean forward and kiss him. He relaxes under the lip contact, more than happily pushing back a little. His connector grows a little hotter as I slip it around my wrist, hesitating before latching the wristwatch shut.

"Ah-!" Julius gasps as searing heat shoots up my arm. I flinch and pull back, startled as Julius clutched his ear with the earring and the clock to it.

"W-Why is it so hot?!" I shout, gripping my wrist. Ow! W-What the heck? Why is it burning me?

"It's ... proving that the connection is alive and forever will be." Julius explains, trailing his finger along his ear before looking to me with hungry eyes. He leans forward, making me retreat a bit. "Jackie ... are you _sure_, that without a doubt, you want me?" Julius asks, eager to hear the answer as a deep red blush settles on my cheeks.

"Y-Yeah ... Ju-Julius, I l-love you." I stutter, building up my confidence before stating, "I love you, Julius." The words seem so natural to say as they roll off my tongue that it made the connector grow hot again. I love him. I love him, I love him and I will say it over and over until he hears it. "I love you, Julius."

"Jackie ... ," he sweetly croons with such soft eyes it leaves me speechless, "I love you more than anything Wonderland has to offer." His arms wrap around me and pulls me into a snug embrace, hardly leaving me room to breathe.

"Julius~," I almost groan, pressing my flushing face into his neck. I'm so embarrassed ... b-but I'm so _happy_. Technically, Julius is now my ... m-my _husband_. A sharp shiver shoots down my spine at the thought as I hold him close, pressing against him as I kiss his cheek. I love him. I want him. There's nothing else that I want more than to be with him right here and now. Julius's lips press against mine, earnestly pushing into the passionate kiss. My hands tremble with excitement as he pulls me onto his lap, disconnecting for a much needed breath before lovingly gazing into my eyes. He leans forward, breathing into my ear and making my eyes roll back.

"I'm going to take you, Jackie." He sweetly mutters before his lips press against the corner of my jaw. My heart happily flutters as he leans forward, gently unzipping the tight sweatshirt I was wearing.

"Hiya!" Ace hums, hopping up to the bedside. Both of use bulk as I grip my sweatshirt, covering up my undergarments as I embarrassingly look down. W-When did Julius slip my pants off? Man he's got subtle fingers ...

"Be gone knight." Julius growls, zipping my sweatshirt back up before Ace could get an eyeful. My face burns brightly as I look the other way. Oh this is embarrassing ...

"Huh? But I'm only here for my payment!" He cries, seeming determined to get paid somehow.

"Payment?" Julius says with a fierce yet puzzled voice.

"Yeah. For saving Jackie from Joker. You're not going to leave me out to dry are you?" Ace hums as the bed dips for a moment. I bulk as Julius pushes me towards the edge of the bed, keeping a firm grip on my waist as Ace hovers over us.

"As a reward I want a threesome tonight!" He excitedly hums, trying to get in between us.

"Fine." Julius agrees. Wait, he _agreed_?! "But _I_ am in the middle."

"Boo~ alright." Ace pouts before grinning, laying down behind Julius. My face buries into his shoulder as Ace slung and arm around Julius's waist, spooning him as Julius himself held me close. I nervously snuggle closer, trying to ignore Ace's presence. Ace is creepy ... just when I was getting all, well yeah, he had to come ruin it. Gosh dang it. I bulk as Julius's hand gently slides down my waist, resting on my lower back before sliding his pointer finger between my underwear and my pants.

"J-Julius ... ," I mutter under my breath, pressing my face into his collarbone. What is he trying to do? I have no idea b-but I can already tell it's not going to be good.

"Shh." He near deafly warns with a sly smile. My face blows up to an even brighter red as I clamp my lips shut, touching my head to his collarbone. He's ... my husband now. He's my husband and I love him s-so this is ok. But with Ace right there? My senses tingle with a strange surge of excitement as my heart pounds, beyond nervous. I gently press my lips against his throat, trying to distract myself. I love him ... I love him so, so much.

"I love you." I mutter into his ear, touching his collarbone as I nuzzle my head into his neck.

‡

Awe~ looks like Julius found a way around Ace in a sense. And NO YOU DIRTY LITTLE MINDS THEY DIDN'T DO 'THAT'. He just grabbed her fine butt lol. 10 **_REVIEWS_** to see what happens next~


End file.
